<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enchanted by an Airhead by CreativeCalavera</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721697">Enchanted by an Airhead</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeCalavera/pseuds/CreativeCalavera'>CreativeCalavera</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Mage elements, Multi, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Stretch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:47:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeCalavera/pseuds/CreativeCalavera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the stresses on your modern life taken a toll on your body, you succumb to a dizzy spell. </p><p>You awaken to a crybaby Skeleton and found yourself in a different body. The previous owner of that body left some unfinished business in their shared cabin. However, to their surprise, you decide not to stay with the Skeletons. </p><p>This is your adventure to the synced timeline of Undertale, Underswap, and many more. Upon your journey, other monsters and humans are enchanted by your carefree attitude. </p><p>Caution: May include heavy references to current events of 2020 in the U.S. The story, all names, and characters portrayed in this production are fictitious. Most interactions are platonic or one-sided (towards you). :3</p><p>Key Names:<br/>Red = Underfell Sans<br/>Stretch = Underswap Papyrus<br/>Blue = Underswap Sans<br/>Edge = Underfell Papyrus</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trigger warning: Heavy reference to detention camps and illness.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A human, reaching their late twenties, sat in front of the couch.</p><p>Your hands cradled your face. The brightness of the television displayed different colors. You raise your head, glaring at the screen.</p><p>The current channel broadcasted heavy news. The newscaster reported the situation of the children held in the detention camps.</p><p>Your body was suffering heavy shills. Your body was covered with a heavyweight blanket. Another chill almost made you curl forward as the television broadcasted heavier news.</p><p>The government were separating families.</p><p>You glanced at the clock.</p><p>Your cousins went out for a grocery run. They haven’t returned yet.</p><p>Fireworks suddenly erupted. The neighbor’s dogs barked excitedly.</p><p>The new station then changed the scenery to ceremony held at the nation’s leadership monument. Recently, there was a shift in the leadership. The children are scheduled to reunite with their parents or trusted guardians.</p><p>But…</p><p>Your eyes sharped at the footage in your phone. The camera was focused on the outside of the detention camps.</p><p>There was no one leaving the building. The cameramen aren’t allowed to go in either.</p><p>You feel a sharp pain on your cheek. You pulled one of your hands back.</p><p>“Ah, my nail…”</p><p>Your nail scratched your cheek.</p><p>You changed the channel. Another newscast was reported the update with the camps. There was an ongoing discussion was joined by a lawyer. They announced, “There have been protests against the detained children adopted by the upper class.”</p><p>You glared to the television again.</p><p>They rambled, “The mayor has commented to give their support to the citizens and expresses resentment to our previous leader…”</p><p>As the news lady continued to speak, your eyes trail to the photo frames.</p><p>There are three photo frames.</p><p>One was taken by your first birthday. There was a large crowd of family, along with friends and distant relatives, huddling over you. Your face was pushed onto the birthday cake by a cousin, with gentleness of course.</p><p>One of your guardians was about to pull the cousin away.</p><p>In the second picture frame, you were wearing a culmination gown. Your hands held a medal with your guardians standing by you. There are a handful of family and a few friends standing with you.</p><p>The last picture was taken four years ago. Two family members stood at your sides.</p><p>In your hands, you hold a certificate. Your lips forced a smile.</p><p>Your eyes held a troubled look. Your eyes are furrowed.</p><p>The speakers of the television mumbled, “… We will continue with more updates this week.”</p><p>The newscaster concluded the current story.</p><p>Before the screen switched form the footage, you glared at the detention building one more time.</p><p>“Some of my cousins are hiding right now,” you mumbled. Your eyes teared up. “But those kids… I could’ve been one of them.”</p><p>You’re part of them by blood linage. However, being born on the current land spared you from being detained at the camps.</p><p>But only just this once. If it weren’t for the new leader, maybe you would be either drafted or have to hide.</p><p>You took a sip of a sugared fruit juice. You almost choke at its bitter taste.</p><p>Your taste buds betrayed you. Other parts of your body are starting to betray you.</p><p>“Maybe if I keep adding sugar, then I’ll actually taste it.” You forced your body onto your feet.</p><p>Before you waddle to the kitchen, a dizzy spell came over you.</p><p>Your lungs deflated and your vocals expressed a frustrated cry.</p><p>You fell back into the couch. You lift your hand to steady yourself.</p><p>“S**t, the iron intake…” Your arms went limp. “Why am I feeling so tired?”</p><p>Your consciousness is slipping.</p><p>The voices of the newscaster and the weatherman started to face.</p><p>…</p><p>It was a deep sleep. There was no sense of pain. No fear of war.</p><p>A sense of discomfort probed into your soul.</p><p>While your body came into your senses, your head stung at a certain point.</p><p>That, and a sniffling voice bothered your ears.</p><p>“H-Human? Human!” the voice whined, “Human! Wake up!”</p><p>Your eyes fluttered open. You see a tall person standing above you. Your eyesight focused.</p><p>The standing person has a orange hoodie with denim pants. He was looking down on you with a tired but mildly concerned look.</p><p>After your eyes met, he relaxed.</p><p>“He has a skull head,” you thought, noticing his eye sockets, nose hole, and teeth. “How can his eye sockets move like that?”</p><p>Wait, he looks familiar.</p><p>Wasn’t he a fanbased Skeleton?</p><p>Hm, what was the game that a cousin had lend you?</p><p>“Humaaaaan!”</p><p>It was a slightly deep voice with a slight rasp to their throat.</p><p>You felt a hard surface hit your chin. Your eyes trail downwards and see a white bald head.</p><p>It was shaking, nuzzling into your chest.</p><p>Your senses, unlike before, were heightened. You can taste the thick forest air around you. You feel damp spots on your clothing feeling icy-hold against your skin.</p><p>You blinked, “Where’s my heavyweight blanket?” You irked, “Where’s my couch?”</p><p>A sharp tip hit a nerve by your collarbone. You flinched.</p><p>The person nuzzling your chest noticed and quickly raise his head.</p><p>You widen your eyes.</p><p>The tip of their nose hold is what poked you.</p><p>They also have a skull without flesh. Instead of eyeballs, they hold bright white lights as pupils.</p><p>They’re pupils, right?</p><p>Nope. The white eye lights brightened when the skull met your gaze. You glanced at their neck.</p><p>It prompted a small peek of their neck and collarbone.</p><p>“It’s a full Skeleton,” you thought.</p><p>The skeleton monster mumbled, “Human?” Their set of sharp set didn’t feel right with the soft tone of their words.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Pastel Sarape Blanket</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You analyze your surroundings and your self. Before you get to know the Skeletons, you are dragged to another location.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Blood and puke<br/>... Maybe embarrassment.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You blinked a couple of times. Just as the white-eyelight skeleton loses their grip, you immediately pulled away. You crawl backward a few inches and shifted your head.</p><p>Along with other senses of your body, your eyesight became sharper. You can see the bark of the tree at the edge of the flower field, which lay a few meters away. You can recognize each shade of red and orange from the autumn leaves.</p><p>Even your sense of smell caught a scent of tea and baked bread in the midst of the strong flowery smell. As you gaze your surroundings, you have confirmed a few things.</p><p>You lay in freshly trimmed grass with a blanket. A flower field surrounded you along with wild grass.</p><p>You’re not on your couch. You’re in a forest with a flower field.</p><p>Your fingers rested on something soft. You glanced down and see your body on top of a soft blanket. It was similar to your family’s sarape patterns. It held pastel colors instead of bright red or green.</p><p>You caught a large red spot where you were laying.</p><p>The tall pine trees hovered over, swaying.</p><p>You glanced down and pat the blanket. You pressed your hands harder to the blanket, fleeing the soft material.</p><p>You glanced around again.</p><p>You spot a rock. There was a bit of blood.</p><p>A wet trail tickled the back of your neck. You touched it and glanced at the substance.</p><p>Blood.</p><p>Your hand gently glided through your scalp until you felt a bump. You flinched.</p><p>The skull boys watched as you process your pain. The one who was holding you freaked out when you stared at the stone and flinched at your bump.</p><p>“It was an accident! I didn’t think it would hit you that hard!” he shouted.</p><p>You turn to the two strangers.</p><p>Then you glanced at the sky.</p><p>“… I’m not on my couch anymore,” you thought. Your eyebrows furrowed. “And it was a new couch…”</p><p>The tall one walked over. You noticed him again when his shadow loomed over you. He was hunching over.</p><p>“You okay, kid?”</p><p>You blinked. “Kid?”</p><p>You glanced at yourself. Your hands looked younger, more darker than your skin tone before. You glanced at your hair.</p><p>It was a completely different shade.</p><p>Before the tall stranger asked again, both of them froze at your next choice of words.</p><p>“Where have you taken me?”  </p><p>…</p><p>You were flung over the taller stranger’s shoulder, who was called Stretch by the shorter guy.</p><p>You were weakened by a brawl earlier. Stretch had mentioned taking you to their house, so you put up a fight. Unlike your weakened state from your couch, you noticed firm muscles on your body.</p><p>However, Stretch still took you like a rag doll.</p><p>After wiggling your legs, you stopped.</p><p>“They act like they know me,” you thought, “Even that one guy was crying on me.”</p><p>The shorter Skeleton, known as Red, kept glancing to you. His sharp teeth were stuck in a scowl.</p><p>What amazes you were his eye bags.</p><p>Red kept looking away, feeling flustered whenever your eyes meet.</p><p>You were more amazed by his monster physics. “How can eye sockets have eye bags on their bone structure?”</p><p>Your captors, Stretch and Red, followed a trail in the forest. The sunlight faded as the sky brought a bright pink and purple color. As you reached to the edge of the forest, the strangers glanced to each other.</p><p>You cannot see how they nod.</p><p>Suddenly, your body was overwhelmed by a tingling sensation. The environment around you was a forest.</p><p>In the next second, it was pitch black with a soft purple color.</p><p>In the next moment, you’re met with the road and sidewalk. The pressure of the tall stranger’s shoulder pressed against your front waist. You heaved a bit, feeling nauseous from the teleporting.</p><p>Stretch kept a strong grip over your waist, making sure you didn’t fall off.</p><p>He noticed that your body tensed up.</p><p>Red fumbled with his keys before unlocking the door. He kicked the door open.</p><p>“We found her-!” He choked. He cursed under his breath and faced his tall friend. Stretch raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p>“What are we going to tell them?” Red yell-whispered.</p><p>Stretch gaped with the corner of his mouth tugged upwards. His voice held a tease. “What do you mean? You threw a rock, and they lost your memories. Isn’t this a win-win for you?”</p><p>You raise your head, while trying not to vomit. The tingling sensation was still bothering your senses.</p><p>Is this how teleportation feels like? Furthermore, your mind circulated over what Stretch said.</p><p>“A win-win?” you thought, “Does he hate me?” You glanced at your hands. “Am I in a different body?”</p><p>Red hissed, “I said it was an accident! I didn’t mean to hurt them-.”</p><p>He stopped again and peeked at you. He noticed you were staring blankly at your hands.</p><p>He turned and cursed again, kicking at a garden bed.</p><p>“Oi, don’t destroy my bro’s garden. He’s growing pumpkins for pie.”</p><p>Red glared at him. “How come you’re not worried?!”</p><p>Stretch shrugged.</p><p>Since the motion caught you off-guard, the nauseous feeling returned.</p><p>You puffed your cheeks. You remembered a “life hack” from the internet.</p><p>If you hum, you prevent gagging. No gagging means no vomit.</p><p>You start humming a random tune. You nod your head to the beat, and you pat whatever’s in front of you without thinking.</p><p>Unbeknownst to you, you were patting Stretch’s bottom cheeks.</p><p>The tall Skeleton jumped before shifting you to his arms. Stretch glared at you, holding you with his hands at your underarms. The sudden shifting made you gag.</p><p>A new voice arrived at the front door. “Did I hear something?”</p><p>You could not hold back. “Bleh!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Grandma Vibes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You meet with a frantic Skeleton chef. Stretch is starting to believe that you lost your memories.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Mentions of blood from previous chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stretch pulled you away as far as his arms could stretched.</p><p>Next thing you see, his expression changed.</p><p>Along with his outfit. It was a messy t-shirt and dress pants with an apron and oven mitts.</p><p>You noticed that Stretch was now behind the new Skeleton. They share the exact same features, except their eye sockets were more open and filled with worry.</p><p>“WHAT HAPPENED?!”</p><p>Red chuckled at Stretch’s new stain. A low chuckle vibrates through his rib cage, “That’s what you get for treating them like a baby!”</p><p>The tall Skeleton bickered back, “You wanted to hold them too!”</p><p>Among their conversation, your view was replaced with the new Skeleton. He quickly pulled you inside and ran to the kitchen.</p><p>“I’m sorry! I told them to fetch you, but not so forcefully!” he squeaked. Then he retreated to oven where he took out a pan filled with bread.</p><p>Oh, that was the faint scent you were able to smell earlier. Amongst the forest.</p><p>You glanced at the windowpane. The two Skeletons were still arguing before Stretch suddenly disappeared. Two loafs of bread rested on the wooden windowpane. You glanced around the kitchen.</p><p>Most of the door frames and windowpanes are wooden. The walls were decorated with floral wallpaper.</p><p>It gave away grandma vibes.</p><p>“Human?”</p><p>You blinked again.</p><p>The Skeleton who took you in the kitchen had a different voice.  Although they share the same face, he talked in proper speech and a bit higher tone than Stretch’s drone-out voice.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Why are you wearing that around your head?”</p><p>You instantly reached for your bump. You had a soft material wrapped around your head like a headband.</p><p>Before Stretch and Red took you to the cabin, Red created a makeshift bandage from his clothing.</p><p>…</p><p>
  <em>Red quickly raise his hand. You watched as one of his claws extended like a cat. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He stretched out his red turtleneck and cut it off. He rushed to you before he wrapped your head with it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You might stop bleeding, but we can’t have it exposed like this,” he mumbled. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>When he turned to his friend, Stretch was smirking. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I have a bunch of shirts like these anyway!” Red suddenly yelled to him, “So stop looking at me like that!” </em>
</p><p>…</p><p>Suddenly, the face drew near. “Human?”</p><p>You blankly stared back at the tall Skeleton. Since he was wearing the apron, you decided to see him as the baker. He fidgets with his oven mitts.</p><p>He took a napkin and raise it to your face. “You have dirt on your cheek!”</p><p>He froze and noticed his oven mitts. It was red, but there was red immediately on the beige cloth napkin.</p><p>He froze before you can feel his gaze trail to your head.</p><p>Red was sneaky. He’d thought no one would see your bump or the blood staining your makeshift bandage.</p><p>The baker removed the headband and dab the napkin to the ripped turtleneck.</p><p>More red substance was on the napkin.</p><p>His teeth formed a nervous, wavy line before he glanced back at you.</p><p>“Did they hurt you?”</p><p>You gulped.</p><p>He held sincerity in his voice before. Now you can feel an eerie tone and astonishment.</p><p>Your shifted shift to the side. You thought, “If I’m in a different body, then does it count?” Your gaze focused on the steam emitting from the baked loafs. “If they hurt the person before me, is it the same thing?”</p><p>Before he prompted a response from you, Red teleported into the kitchen. “I’ll explain later!” he shouted, hooking an arm around your shoulders. “Give us a sec-!”</p><p>With ease, the friendly tall Skeleton bopped the tip of Red’s nose hole. It stopped his rambling as the other oven mitt naturally unhooked you from Red’s grasp. With great force, your body was taken under the Skeleton baker’s arm.</p><p>“You will do NOTHING of the sorts!” he shouted, “I’ll talk to them when I treat their wounds in the bathroom.”</p><p>Red snorted, “Do you even know how to disinfect-?”</p><p>“Of course!” He said, with a bit hesitation. “I’ll leave you in charge of the kitchen. Be right back.”</p><p>Red mumbled as he watched you getting carried fireman style. The baker was definitely more gentle than Stretch's care. Red muttered out, which you were able to hear, “That damn Papyrus…”</p><p>…</p><p>You hissed.</p><p>The baker, still with his oven mitts, stiffened with the cotton ball in hand. “Sorry!”</p><p>You kept your composure as he kept dabbing your bump. “I know you and Red had an argument, but I didn’t expect it to be this bad!” He frowned, “Did you duel?”</p><p>You stare at the wall.</p><p>The bathroom was simple. Instead of wallpaper, there was smooth tiles with a lavender tone to beige color in an argyle pattern.</p><p>A window with stained glass was placed higher in the wall by the shower area. The colors form a small scenery of a lavender farm. There was a slide to open the glass window.</p><p>“Human? You’re not talking since you’re returned.”</p><p>Your eyes shifted back.</p><p>Three Skeletons came into your life since you’ve woken up.</p><p>But what really troubled you was the mirror.</p><p>You’re a different person. Your skin color is darker, and your hair was a different shade than what you dyed or naturally born with.</p><p>You glanced at the mirror again.</p><p>Is this what they do during human trafficking?</p><p>Wait, what did Red call him?</p><p>Papyrus?</p><p>The baker, now known as Papyrus, was poking the tips of the oven mitts while you were deep in your thoughts. When he sees you perk up, he pays more attention.</p><p>Your stomach growled.</p><p>Papyrus gasped, “That’s right! I was finishing dinner!” After another second, his eye sockets held eyeballs. He screeched in realization, “and I left RED to watch over the pound cake!” He scurried away into the hallway, “Be right back!”</p><p>You peeked out of the doorway as Papyrus scramble to the stairway. In the following moments, you could hear him gasp. “I knew it! Put that pan down, you rapscallion!”</p><p>Red’s voice responded, with a few munching sounds, “That’s a new word. Did you got that from binge-watching that pirate show?”</p><p>“Both you and Sans are jealous that my show has a better series finale than that dragons and flower <em>thorns</em> show-.”</p><p>Red gasped loudly, “It’s a <em>thrones</em> and-!”</p><p>He was cut off. You could barely hear their voices now. It seems like they’re whispering.</p><p>You wanted to leave the bathroom, but you stayed in your seat.</p><p>Plus, the interior design was fun to stare at. Everything seemed old-fashioned and simple.</p><p>The wooden floorboards of the hallway creaked. You shift your head and saw Stretch coming from another doorway. He sighed with a laundry basket in his hands. You pulled yourself into the bathroom just a bit.</p><p>In the middle of the hallway, there was a washer and dryer embedded in a closet. As he squatted, he noticed the light coming from the bathroom.</p><p>He turns and sees the top of your head and your eyes staring back at him.</p><p>He frowned before facing the washer.</p><p>“… You’re not acting, are you?” Although he was asking, he sounds defeated.</p><p>As if he knew the answer.</p><p>He glances to your direction. You shook your head no in response.</p><p>“Why aren’t you saying anything?”</p><p>You irked. With the new body, you hate how the voice sounded like.</p><p>It felt unnatural. It held a rumble of a former smoker yet your throat felt so clear and clean. It was different than your original body.</p><p>Before you woke up in the new body, you were suffering a fever, intense coughs, and heavy breathing.</p><p>Plus, you were taken off-guard by Stretch. When you first met the Skeletons, you alone saw their skull, claws, and their bone-y neck.</p><p>With Stretch washing his sweater, he wore a black tank top. You could now confirm that he is completely a Skeleton. With your sharp eyesight, you could see every joint in his shoulders, elbows, and wrist.</p><p>You were amazed.</p><p>With your silence, Stretch continued his chore. He shoved his old orange sweater, the one you puked on, into the washer with other clothes.</p><p>As you caught yourself staring too long, you pulled back in shame. You sat onto the edge of the bathtub where Papyrus was treating your bump.</p><p>With more footsteps approaching, you’d expect Papyrus to enter.</p><p>Nope, it was Stretch. His tall figure loom over you.</p><p>He continues to hold a defeated look, with the expression of furrowed eyebrows with his eye sockets.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't worry, you'll talk more soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Three Rules</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stretch helps with your bump while you question the house you're in. You weren't expecting such distinct answers. </p><p>Or Stretch's strange instructions.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You peeked at Stretch's boney arms before keeping your eyes on his face. </p><p>You finally spat out, “What is this place?”</p><p>Immediately, he pinched his nose bridge. He squatted before he glanced to the hallway. You were still sitting on the edge of the bathtub. The sink held the medicine that Papyrus took out for your bump. </p><p>When Stretch finally decides to answer you, he took out his phone from his shorts.</p><p>Your eyesight was greeted with a group picture glowing from his phone screen.</p><p>It was the owner of your body. They were holding a surprised expression. They were being tackled by another Skeleton. It looked like Red, but he seemed… more Blue-ish? His eye-sockets were shut with excitement.</p><p>You recognize that Skeleton from your cousin’s drawings in your world. You squinted.</p><p>Stretch swiped to another picture. It was a sudden group pic of your new body in the middle of a carnival. Red was in the process of stealing from that person’s cotton candy while Papyrus tries to stop him.</p><p>There was another Skeleton that was as tall as Papyrus and Stretch. He looked more rough-looking. His red eye lights were directly to Red, with his sharp teeth agape, set on yelling. Despite the chaos around the human, that person held an expression of mild inconvenience. Not even mad.</p><p>Stretch was watching your expressions as he presented to you his pictures.. When he sees that you didn’t hold any new reactions, he started explaining.</p><p>“This is your cabin. We moved in here a few years back under a few conditions.”</p><p>You blinked. Excitement quickly bubbled in.</p><p>Home ownership, especially a simple cottage, was a dream for modern adult that was raised in a city.</p><p>You asked, “What conditions?”</p><p>You almost flinch from the sudden volume in your voice. It felt like your vocals were booming.</p><p>This body feels more sensitive and powerful.</p><p>Stretch hesitated. He cleared his throat before his eye sockets caught a roll of wrapping cloth by the sink.</p><p>Suddenly, his hands grasp you head, and he searched for your bump.</p><p>The wrapping bandage covered your eyes as he started treating your injury. He said, “I’m only telling you this to avoid trouble.” His eye sockets met your gaze. “No one can know you lost your memories. Just me and Red. Got it?”</p><p>You nodded.</p><p>“You first told the conditions to my bro Blue and another monster, Sans. They were visiting open houses nearby and found your cabin along the way,” he counted. He displayed three fingers to your face. “These were the three rules. No bone magic indoors, no teleportation, and no breaking of the furniture.” He snipped the wrapping cloth and tied the ends of the bandage to the side of your head.</p><p>Stretch widened his eye sockets, remembering something. He lifts a hand to his jaw, clenching slightly. </p><p>As he stayed squatted in front of you, he continued to talk. His gaze was focused on the roll of cloth in his hand. “Now that I think about it, you were pretty distant for a human. You always go out to the forest, but none of the humans in the nearest city knows you. Or your cabin.”</p><p>You blinked. “Oh.”</p><p>He suddenly gripped onto your shoulders, facing you. “So you have to keep acting like this. Don’t get close to anyone else.”</p><p>An unsettled feeling swirled in your chest. “Why?”</p><p>His teeth formed a straight, unsure line. “Because-.”</p><p>“Stretch! Human!”</p><p>The Skeleton in front of you jumped.</p><p>Papyrus held a bright smile, “Thanks for your help! Are they feeling better?”</p><p>You spot a wiggling figure under Papyrus’ arm.</p><p>Red jerked around , “Put me down!”</p><p>Stretch nodded before standing up. “Yeah, they’re just hungry.” He turns to you, “Right?”</p><p>You caught on and nodded.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It seems like there's suspense.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Pasta and Panic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You join dinner cooked by Papyrus. Stretch and Red are working to keep your amnesia a secret. Your body began to react from today’s events.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Mentions of a blood stain from earlier events.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You followed Papyrus to the kitchen. Red was still under his hold. Stretch followed behind the two of you. He leaned close, “You usually eat in your room.” He glances at Papyrus. “And you never really eat whatever he cooks.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You whispered back, “How come?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulled back and winked, “He’s still learning.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">You frowned. You </span> <span class="s2">could</span> <span class="s1"> reject the dinner offer now, but that sounds rude.<br/></span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But as Stretch said, the owner of your current body was distant from everyone. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Was the owner also a bully?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You glance at Papyrus ahead of you. He was gleaming with excitement. He, besides Red crying, was the first who sprung to action when he saw you puke on Stretch. He was worried for your health.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You hear Stretch’s voice by your ear again. You jumped.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think you forgot your keys.” He hummed, “So this might be one of the few times you’ll eat with us.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You nodded just before you entered the kitchen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Similar to the bathroom, the kitchen floor share an argyle design of tiles. The kitchen walls didn’t have a wallpaper, showing the wooden panels. The window was also made of stained glass. Before you could capture its image, the smell of cheese and pasta caught your attention.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your stomach immediately held a queasy feeling. Papyrus, still with oven mitts, finally puts Red down. “You’ll be the last getting served, other brother! And no seconds!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Red yelled back, “I was stress-eating-!” Papyrus waved with his serving spoon out of nowhere, “But not with my pies!” Before Red continues to bicker, Stretch forced out a chuckle.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Papyrus turned to the stove where a large pot resides.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With your super hearing of your body, you could hear the whispers between Red and Stretch.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We forgot the blanket,” Stretch stated, “Go get them. Their keys are there too.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Red widened his eyes before nodding. He ran out, “Be right back!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The front door slammed closed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your attention shifted to Papyrus after he scooped his dish onto a plate.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The plate was ceramic light purple. It was also cat-shaped.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You glanced at the plate and then to Papyrus. He was shaking slightly. When you took the plate, he immediately calmed down.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly, your body felt chills. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the beginning of dinner, you join the dining table. Papyrus acts eager by your presence. When you complimented his cooking, he was acting overjoyed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Why did Stretch say that Papyrus’ cooking was beginner’s level? It’s pretty great!<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You also discovered that your body isn’t lactose intolerant or allergic to anything on the plate.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Papyrus still wore his oven mitts as he joins the dining table. It held a rectangular shape and curved frames. It was made of a burgundy tinted, polished wood.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can thank the other me, Edge!” Papyrus beamed, “He was training me with his culinary arts!” He blinked. “That reminds me, he’ll be back tomorrow morning. Sans and the other brother will also be coming back next week.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>You felt chills through your body. You nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Was the body reacting to the people that Papyrus mentioned? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The energetic tall Skeleton continued to ramble about his day. How Edge is coming home later in the morning. How Blue is on a week trip with a few friends. Sans is house sitting and babysitting a human child.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You wanted to ask questions, but Stretch was making sure you kept your character. You nibbled on the pasta and nodded along to his rambles.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You also were sneaking glances around the kitchen and dining room. The cabin is old fashioned, but the refrigerator, stove, and cabin are installed. You could see a few outlets by the walls and a small microwave on a counter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Papyrus cooking also made your taste buds scream with delight. Before you woke up in a new body, you had trouble tasting the sweet juice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You were still unsure how you got sick in the first time.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now, your body is having chills again. “Maybe I need some tea,” you thought.You glance at the canisters with a lavender design. You raise from your seat and glance through the wooden cabinet. It held glass doors.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Papyrus paused, “Human?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There are two tea canisters, but the space between them seemed like another canister is missing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You could hear Papyrus' voice become agitated. “You and Red aren’t still fighting, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You glanced back and saw him fumble with his fingers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Why would he say that?<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Is it connected to the tea canisters?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You glanced at Stretch. He stares at you back, shrugging.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You sweat dropped as you thought sarcastically, “Such a great help.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your fingers gently ghost over your treated bump. “I just need some tea right now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your body went through chills again. Before you could open the glass doors to the cabinet, your knees buckled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Skeletons sees you brace your weight against the counter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It wasn't a dizzy spell, but your limbs began to lose strength.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Papyrus immediately stood from his seat. “Human?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The front door slammed open. Red ran inside with the pastel sarape blanket and another item that belong to you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A pastel purple robe with navy blue, royal purple, and pastel green embroidery.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His goal is to cover his tracks of the accident earlier. He needs to clean the blood stain from the blanket.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just as he was about to rush to the washing machine, he turns to the open doorway of the kitchen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Human!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You collapsed. Papyrus managed to catch you in time while Stretch followed right behind. He sees Red with your items and noticed the blood stain. His eye sockets shifted to the direction of Papyrus. He began to worry frantically before he gasped. “They have a fever!” He sees Red with the cloak. He shouted at the duo, “Did you really had to drag them without their cloak? Today’s very windy!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While Papyrus shifted his arms to carry you in a fireman style, Stretch quickly took action. He snatched the blanket and folded the dark red stain from view. He glanced at the cloak and noticed a pocket. He shuffles his hand and felt a ring with Skeleton keys. He pulled it out and hands it to Red. “Go open the door for them. I’ll do the laundry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ref raised an eyebrow with a scoff. “You?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stretch glared at him. “Go.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Red grumbled before Papyrus made his way out of the kitchen. He ran after him and you, “Hold up! I have their keys!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Papyrus beamed with appreciation. “Thank you, Red! I forgot they always lock their door.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The door creaked open. Papyrus gently lay you on the bed and tucked you in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He tidied the pillow under your head before turning around. He sees Red with an unsettled expression. He grinned triumphantly, “So you are a good friend! You’re worried, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Red stammered, “Who wouldn’t be worried?!” He hissed and stomp to the doorway. “If they die, we can’t live here.” He halted and noticed an item on a wooden desk. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A broken canister lay on the surface. Its pieces surround the base, waiting to be glued together. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Red scowled before Papyrus shooed him from your bedroom. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The tall Skeleton bid you a gentle goodnight before closing the door on his way out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Despite his worries over you today, his soul bounced with hope.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ever since he and the other Skeletons moved into your cabin, he was looking forward to your friendship.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a few years, it seems like his efforts are not in vain.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Uh oh, Papyrus doesn’t know about YOU. :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. An Early Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A house mate has returned earlier than expected. You are surprised by his attitude.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cabin was hushed and peaceful after your sudden faint.</p><p>After Papyrus had shooed away Red, another house mate arrived to the cabin.</p><p>Sounds of heels clacked against the damp wooden creaked.</p><p>Small mewls squeaked from its cage.</p><p>Just as the front door quietly opened and closed, the heels came to a stop.</p><p>With soft shifting from heels to slippers, the cage was unlocked with a <em>click</em>.</p><p>A small kitten crawled out from its cage, looking around. She was white with faint grey spots.</p><p>It squeaked when a claw swept under her. The gentle cat eyes darted its gaze to her owner. She then nestled against his stiff chest, layered with a silk dress jacket.</p><p>A raspy sigh escaped from his sharp teeth. With his slippers, he was ready to head to bed.</p><p>It was currently 4 in the morning. After a brief confusion with a bus schedule, he found himself in an early return to the cabin.</p><p>He hummed to the kitten, “Let’s continue rest in my room.” The kitten was already napping in his arms.</p><p>The stairs groan under his step, but he tried to be gentle.</p><p><strong>Edge</strong> tried to be the best, humble house mate.</p><p>After passing the living room, he was surprised to find his brother gone.</p><p>Usually, on Thursday’s, Red would drink human-brewed beer and snore on the couch.</p><p>A sense of animosity began to linger. He was called by Blue about a recent fight between Red and the cabin owner.</p><p>Apparently, a few days ago, Red had broken a possession of theirs.</p><p>The tall housemate began to pet the kitten. His pet was already used to his red gloves.</p><p>“I don’t need this headache,” Edge sighed, reaching to the hallway. He glanced to the end, the cabin owner’s bedroom door.</p><p>He glanced to the other way, hearing only light and heavy snoring.</p><p>“Everyone’s asleep,” he concluded. He glanced down to the resting kitten. “Maybe I’ll introduce her to them right now,” he’d thought.</p><p>He had approach to the cabin owner’s door.</p><p>With one of his knuckles, he lightly knocked.</p><p>No answer.</p><p>He glanced at the doorknob.</p><p>For some reason, he was tempted to try it.</p><p>With one arm holding the kitten, his other hand grasped the doorknob. With a twist, the door opened.</p><p>A sudden rush of adrenaline flooded his senses. He knew something was wrong.</p><p>He knew that the cabin owner was a reserved person. Always locked their door. Always reminded him and the other house mates of the three rules.</p><p>With a wave of concern, he peered in.</p><p>The door, faithful for now, flow open without a squeak in its screws.</p><p>Edge widened his eyes.</p><p>The cabin owner was heavily sleeping on their bed.</p><p>Despite the dark, their face looked flushed with a pigmented color on their cheeks.</p><p>Their lungs heaved visible despite the blanket.</p><p>In instinct, the kitten abruptly woken up. She raise her head and nestled under Edge’s chin.</p><p>His red eye lights glare at your current weakened form.</p><p>…</p><p>By the time you woke, you were taken off guard by the scene.</p><p>You didn’t have the chance to recollect the memories of yesterday.</p><p>The shouting Skeleton monster occupied your current attention.</p><p>“What do you mean they has a fever?!”</p><p>The raging monster was a Skeleton like the rest of the housemates. He shares the same height as Stretch and Papyrus.</p><p>However, his body was more shaped as a villain.</p><p>His teeth, cheekbones, hips- Everything was dressed sharped.</p><p>The monsters he was shouting to were Papyrus and Red. Papyrus was shielding Red as the short sharp toothed Skeleton sweated.</p><p>Papyrus seemed to be defending him. “W-Well, the weather was a bit harsh, so they caught a cold-.”</p><p>Edge screeched in disbelief, “A- a cold?” He jabbed a pointy finger to Papyrus’ chest. “If you didn’t <em>order</em> my <em>useless</em> brother and that <em>useless</em> clone of yours, <em>they</em> wouldn’t have been in this state!” With a sigh following, he pulled away and crossed his arms. “Obviously, I have to be <em>their</em> caretaker in the meantime.” His head turn sharply to Red. “You are banned from this room, brother.”</p><p>Red forced his hands into his short pockets. He mumbled under his breath, “As if we were ever allowed.”</p><p>Just before Edge could screech, the bedframe creaked.</p><p>Red, Papyrus, and Edge turned to your direction.</p><p>You sat up, rubbing your eyes.</p><p>Before you woke up in a new body, you recollected the heavier symptoms. Your throat was tight, and your nose was stuffy. Because of that, you have trouble tasting anything. The heavy coughing fits were also troubling.</p><p>But now, with the cold Edge mentioned, your current throat isn’t irritated. You could breathe without a problem. The only issue is the fever. Under a heavy blanket, your body suffered heavy chills.</p><p>Even sitting up caused a dizzy spell.</p><p>You found yourself staring into Edge’s eye sockets. He had rushed to your side and held your shoulders.</p><p>His voice, raspy and high in seconds, was now gentler and grumbling. He softly spoke back to you, “Continue resting. I’ll handle the troublemakers.”</p><p>Red immediately scowled, “Oi! Who are you calling-?”</p><p>His mouth clamped shut after Edge’s intense glare.</p><p>You stared at Edge, hesitating. Your sight then trailed to his soft hold on your shoulders.</p><p>Is he your guardian? Spouse?</p><p>Uncomfortable, you shook his touch away.</p><p>Immediately, he held a heartbroken expression.</p><p>Red stiffened, as he knows that you have no memories of him.</p><p>You noticed his pleading glance, reminding you to keep the <em>secret</em>.  </p><p>After swallowing the tension, you lay back down. “Fine,” you find yourself saying, “But I need to take a walk.”</p><p>Edge smirked with his hands now retreating to his hips. “We’ll take you to the city. I’ll be your most reliable bodyguard!”</p><p>In the following moments, you found yourself alone in the room.</p><p>Papyrus had mentioned a monster named Edge returning in the following morning.</p><p>Could that be him?</p><p>Everything in his body screams “Edgy! Sharp! Punk!”</p><p>By your lonesome, a small meow caught your attention. Your head shifted to the side. The pillow adjusted to your movements as a fluff of fur blurred your vision.</p><p>A small kitten was already on its feet. It pounced to your neck, having zoomies at your chin.</p><p>Whether you had a preference of pets, your hands quickly pulled the kitten away and faced the tiny beast.</p><p>It’s wide eyes met your tired gaze. It yowled a short mewl before trying to gnaw your thumbs. A quick wave of pain occurred showered over your thumb.</p><p>To your dismay, the kitten has made your grogginess disappear. You gently released the pet and shifted your legs to the side of the bed. You sat up and looked around your bedroom.</p><p>Since you inherit a new body, you hadn’t used the chance to explore the cabin.</p><p>If this is your room, then more information about the body’s owner should be here.</p><p>You’d excepted a fancy bed, but, like everything else in the cabin, it was simple. There was a wooden headstand for the bed. No carvings or decorative design. You checked beneath the mattress and see no boxes.</p><p>The kitten watched your movements  as you duck your head under the bed, it pounced onto your back.</p><p>You finally arise from the bed, glancing around. You paid no mind to the climbing kitty. <br/><br/></p><p>Due to Edge’s maintenance, the kitten has trimmed claws. She failed to hold onto your shirt before falling onto the mattress. She found your blanket as an enemy.</p><p>The wooden floorboards creaked under your roaming footsteps.</p><p>For some reason, you’d expect Edge to barge into your room.</p><p>Like your parent after sneaking your Gameboy under your blanket.</p><p>By the right of the bed, a window displayed the sunlight glow into your room. By your estimate, you had woken up by the late morning or early afternoon.</p><p>Despite the morning glow, you noticed a detail in your room.</p><p>There were no lamps or candles.</p><p>Your bed was in the farther corner from the door. By the bedroom door, there was a hairdresser. On the other side, there was a metal rail with hangers of outfits. On the other corner, there was two bookshelves with books.</p><p>Between the bed and the bookshelves, there was a desk in the middle, along with a window.</p><p>You walked across the room, entranced by the blue sky through the window.</p><p>As you pushed the glass upwards, a rush of fresh air met your smelling.</p><p>It held the same scent as the forest, which was far away.</p><p>“Stretch said that no one knows about this cabin,” you thought, “Am I like a witch or wizard that people would gossip about?”</p><p>You close the window before inspecting the rest of the room. The curtains weren’t blackout curtains, so streams of sunlight still glowed into the room.</p><p>You noticed a nightstand by the bed. It held a drawer.</p><p>“Maybe I have a journal.”</p><p>You tugged on the drawer handle. But it jiggled with a lock. You frowned before facing the bedroom door. It was closed after Edge dismissed himself.</p><p>A rush of determination causes you to nod.</p><p>Despite Red and Edge’s behavior, you’ll force yourself outside your comfort zone.</p><p>After all, your bedroom doesn’t leave any other clues.</p><p>“I’m ready for a walk.”</p><p>The kitten meowed with excitement.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Edge seemed to be closer to you than the other house mates.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Bathroom Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You figured the reason behind Stretch and Red's attempts over the rock accident. You are getting ready to explore the world.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your trip to the bathroom was more troublesome for a quick shower.</p><p>As expected with a crowded cabin, the hallway is full. There was a glaring match between Stretch and Edge by the washing machines.</p><p>“Oi!”</p><p>You lower your had to see the top of Red’s skull.</p><p>Your body had a different height than what you’re accustomed to.</p><p>Red shoved you back into your room. You grab hold of a few items and glanced down.</p><p>There was the pastel serape from the flower field yesterday. Another cloth caught your eye. As you raise the cloth into the air, Red closed your bedroom door.</p><p>He stared at you while the cloth unfold itself. It was a pastel purple robe with navy blue, royal purple, and pastel green embroidery. It forms a symbol of a bouquet of lavenders. You fold it and place it on the bed. You fold the blanket and pat the stiff texture.</p><p>You glance at Red. He was staring at the metal cloth racket and the bookshelves.</p><p>“Is this new to you?” you asked.</p><p>He shrugged. “Yeah. You never invited us in.” He lightly kicked the metal racket. “I’d expect skeletons in the closet.”</p><p>He breathed out a chuckle at his own joke. As you stayed quiet, he peeved. He nodded to the door. “I lend my brother’s blood stain detergent formula to Stretch.” He nodded to the picnic blanket. You inspected the cloth again. There were no faint stains. “Edge caught Stretch with it.” He sighed, “I quickly took them out from the dryer.”</p><p>You reached for the bump behind your back. Your eyes darted to Red before petting the blanket. It was still damp.</p><p>“Stretch said I should keep quiet,” you spoke, “But that’s because of Edge. Right?”</p><p>Red stiffened.</p><p>“If Edge finds out, then you’re both in trouble.” You flop to your bed. The kitten, who was napping, woke up. It hopped onto your face.</p><p>Red began to sweat. “Yeah, you caught me.”</p><p>You pulled the kitten from the face and raise it into the air. “Is he my boyfriend?”</p><p>“Not even!” Red roared, “If anything, I’m keeping my eye on you. This amnesia shit won’t last forever.”</p><p>Just as Red turned to the door, a hand reached out from behind.</p><p>Red turned his head, sensing a presence. “Wha-?!”</p><p>You stuffed the kitten into his hoodie and pulled it over his head. You opened the door and pushed Red out from your room.</p><p>With a swift movement, you closed the door and lay your back against the wooden frame.</p><p>Red was cursing and shouting. Loud cat screeches rang through the floor.</p><p>Edge’s voice screeched, “You incompetent fool, don’t you dare damage her fur-!”</p><p>Red refuted, “That idiot stuffed the cat into my-!”</p><p>“The human’s sick! They’re probably still asleep.”</p><p>You can hear footsteps approaching your door.</p><p>Your bed frame creaked with your sudden leap. You snuggled into the blankets. The folded robe and serape fell from the bed.</p><p>You chose to ignore it when the door slowly opened.</p><p>Edge smirked and turned to Red. “See?”</p><p>Red stuffed his hands into his pockets. “They’re faking.”</p><p>His brother shook his head with disappointment. “Stop with that attitude, or you won’t be going with us!”</p><p>Stretch, overhearing the last statement, appeared behind Red. You kept your eyes closed.</p><p>But you sense Stretch staring at you.</p><p>“Oh? You guys are going out?”</p><p>Was that part of this body’s heightened senses?</p><p>Edge crossed his arms with a prideful aura. “I was asked to escort them on a walk.”</p><p>Red rolled his eye lights. “It was Edge’s idea. The human said yes.” He met Stretch’s eye sockets. He narrowed before exchanging nods. “I’ll join too.”</p><p>“Absolutely not!” Edge protested, “You’re not invited!”</p><p>Stretch rubbed his neck. “I don’t know if you can handle the pressure of a sick human.” He held a playful smile. “You’re kinda <em>intense</em>.”</p><p>“Nonsense-!”</p><p>Stretch took a step forward, leaning to the sharp-tooth doppelganger. “I’ve heard<em> sick </em>humans<em> forget where or who they are</em>.”</p><p>Your eyes snap open.</p><p>Edge froze. His eye sockets sagged with a worried look. “Well, now that you mention it,” he mumbled, “They still have a fever…”</p><p>You frowned and sat up.</p><p>Even though you promised Stretch and Red about the rock incident, you didn’t want to stay inside the cabin.</p><p>Waking up in a flower field felt calm and at ease.</p><p>Stretch and Red noticed your sudden movement. You fumbled with a blanket, feeling like a child.</p><p>To prevent Edge and any more monsters from discovering your amnesia, you have to act like the owner of the body. Just as Red mentioned, you never invited anyone to your room. Stretch stated you were distant from everyone.</p><p>So why is Edge acting intimately?</p><p>“Leave.”</p><p>Edge whipped around. His eye lights hold a baffled look.</p><p>You frowned. “You’re all in my room, making small chatter.” You clutch onto the blanket. “Leave. I’m going for a shower before I depart.”</p><p>Stretch irked. His attempts to contain you were failing. Before he could object, Edge shoved him and Red out of the room. Edge jabbed a finger to his chest. “Don’t bother the human. Our plans will go as expected. Red, stay and finish your chores.”</p><p>Just as Edge retreated downstairs, Stretch shares a glance with the shorter Skeleton.</p><p>“He can’t find out.”</p><p>Red sighed, leaning against the wall. “Yeah, yeah.”</p><p>…</p><p>The warm water soothed your nerves. You were covering your mouth. Your eyes focused on the bronze faucet.</p><p>“Depart? Chatter?” You furrowed your eyebrows. “What am I? Old English?”</p><p>You turn to the side, staring at the brushes and bottles. Most were labeled as “bone polishing formula.”</p><p>A bright pink bottle held a perky illustration of a robot. His metal arms did loops that spelled out, “Bubble Bath!” A smaller set of text read, “Shine like the stars! -Mettaton” You took the bottle and flip to the other side.</p><p>“Not suitable for anyone with flesh.”</p><p>You frowned.</p><p>Your hands scanned for any bottles for your body. The shower head aimed for your back while you scouted. There was a clear glass bottle with a soft green color.</p><p>You pulled the cork and took a sniff.</p><p>It looks like a matcha latte, but it smells like green apples. You pour it over your head and began washing.</p><p>Thankfully, there were no side effects to the shampoo you used.</p><p> </p><p>After drying, you keep glancing to the windows. There was stained glass in every window so far. The bathroom and kitchen had the same argyle pattern floor tiles, but everywhere else was plain wooden panels and wallpaper.</p><p>It was simple but fancy.</p><p>You turn to your folded cloths.</p><p>The owner of the body only had a handful of clothes. No built-in closet or anything under the bed. Yet, they’re also the owner of the cabin.</p><p>Whoever they were, you’re now controlling their body.</p><p>You slipped on a layer of wide leg trousers and tucked in a batwing blouse.</p><p>“They really like loose clothes,” you mumbled. You glanced at the mirror.</p><p>Your left hand gripped to your right shoulder. With a slight squeeze, you gasped. “Damn, I’m <em>toned</em>.”</p><p> A sudden knock made you jump.</p><p>“Human? Are you stuck?”</p><p>You opened the door. Your nose almost touched the sharp tip of Edge’s nose hole.</p><p>Before you could react, he jumped first. He pulled himself and almost hit the wall behind him. With a blush, he cleared his throat. “S-Seems like you have no issue.” In his arms, he held the pastel purple robe. “Let’s give you some fresh air.”</p><p>You nodded.</p><p> </p><p>The wind wisp through the crack of the passenger window. The hood of your robe occasionally ruffled with your head.</p><p>While you are in a new world, there’s no harm in exploring. Especially when you have a protective friend.</p><p>You glanced to the driver.</p><p>Edge was fully focused on the road. No small chatter. Only music.</p><p>It seems like he understands your preferences. He wasn’t like Papyrus and his forceful doting.</p><p>Your eyes retreated to the window.</p><p>Just as Edge’s car cruised from the forest, the wide dirty road joined with a more official pavement. Small road signs grew more consistent. The scenery of tall trees was switched to buildings.</p><p>However, compared to your world, the buildings were more spaced and less crowded.  </p><p>Your eyes darted at the scenery.</p><p>A small toot rang.</p><p>You turned to Edge. On his side, a trolley roll by.</p><p>You gaped. Those machines were discontinued in your home world.</p><p>A fully operating trolley rolled along the tramway on the roads. It held two carriages with a handful of monsters. Edge noticed your fascination. He raised an eyebrow before glancing at the trolley. He leaned back, letting you enjoy the view.</p><p>As Stretch had warned, you were acting weird when sick. You were familiar with the city more than the cabin’s inhabitants. Edge narrowed his eyes. For now, he kept his thoughts to himself.</p><p>What baffled you most was the parking.</p><p>In broad daylight, there was available spots everywhere. You checked with the parking signs, hoping Edge was not trespassing.</p><p>The passenger door opened, breaking your trance. You raise your head, seeing Edge holding a large tote bag.</p><p>As you step out, Edge pulled the hood over your head.</p><p>You mumbled thanks before adjusting the hood.</p><p>You glance at the tote bag again. “I thought we’re going on a walk.”</p><p>Edge shrugged, “I have a shopping list, but any excuse is good to leave that stuffy cabin.” He froze. “No offense. You know how Red and Stretch are.”</p><p>That, you immediately understand. After a handful of hours, you deemed the duo as the main troublemakers in your head.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Red is testing your patience. Glad the kitten was there to solve your problems.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Thrifting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Edge took you to the plaza in the nearest town. You are reminded of your world, but try to maintain your impression. Edge grow more concerned, hoping to mend whatever issues you have.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just as you join the plaza, you sweatdropped.</p><p>A large fountain held sculptures of women. They envelop each other with embrace.</p><p>What creep you out were where the water was coming out.</p><p>Streams ran from their eyes.</p><p>In the middle of the sculpture, there was a woman in the middle of the embrace. She was sitting on the pavement. As her eyes cried, there was a stream on her chest. The hole was heart-shaped.</p><p>The full sculpture was mainly people in robes comforting the fallen one, who was probably heartbroken.</p><p>You quickly pulled your eyes from the strange fountain, banishing any lingering thoughts away.</p><p>Despite the depressed theme of the fountain, the rest of the plaza was vibrant. As you noticed from the drive, the buildings were spaced from each other. People are roaming freely.</p><p>It was heaven for anyone with claustrophobia.</p><p>“Ahem.”</p><p>With a blank stare, you noticed his elbow out in the open. You raise your head to Edge. He nudged you to hold onto him. “Can’t having you falling for me.”</p><p>You blinked. Your face was slightly heated.</p><p>Edge’s eye lights went out. He distanced himself, choking with his words. “On me! I mean, f-falling on me!”</p><p>“Pfft.” You covered your mouth and whipped around.</p><p>Faint chuckles reached to Edge’s ears. He gaped while you laughed in your robe.</p><p>A sense of accomplishment eased his train of thought.</p><p>You were more expressive than before.</p><p>Holding onto Edge’s invite, you noticed his change of attire. In your first impression, he wore black silk jacket, red turtleneck, and black dress pants.</p><p>However, he softened his look today with a sweatshirt and tight black jeans. The burgundy sweatshirt complimented his red eyes as the beige plaid lines went well with his bones.</p><p>If he wore big round glasses, he would look like an edgy academia fellow.</p><p>Instead of red gloves, he was wearing shorter, burgundy gloves.</p><p>You took a quick glance at yourself.</p><p>The pastel purple robe was fascinating. It cloaked warmed around your body, yet the fabric was breathable. The hood made a V-shape on your head, almost hiding your face completely.</p><p>But why are you still wearing it?</p><p>You glanced at Edge. You held onto his extended arm as you both walked through the plaza.</p><p>“He didn’t correct me so far,” you thought. With a firm nod, you felt confident. “Ha! Stretch was worried over nothing.”</p><p>Suddenly, Edge stopped. You both arrived to a map of the plaza. As he checked the floors, you glanced at the new world you’re in.</p><p>As the buildings were more spread apart, the walking platform had strange pavement. The small, rocky dents imply a permeable concrete. Small patches of wildflowers poke out of the pavement.</p><p>The visitors walked around freely. People in school uniforms occupied the nearest café, couples were leaning to each other’s shoulder, and families-.</p><p>“Oof!”</p><p>Your eyes froze at a large group. There were two parents, an elderly, and three children. The tallest children, most quiet of the family, escorted the elder. The other two were running.</p><p>One of the kids fell to the ground.</p><p>After they recover from shock, they climb to their feet and continued running to the nearest ice cream shop.</p><p>Immediately, your previous world came to mind. You glared at the ground.</p><p>How were your cousins? Are they safe?</p><p>Are you still sleeping on the couch?</p><p>Was your home raided again?</p><p>You suffered a violent shiver. The news coverage was flooding into your head.</p><p>Large claws lay onto your shoulders again. You raise your head.</p><p>Red eye lights met your gaze again.</p><p>Edgy became more concern with your quiet behavior. He peeled his glove and touched your forehead. "Is your fever getting worse?"</p><p>You caught his intention and smacked his hand away.</p><p>Again, with your new strength, you surprised yourself with the sudden force.</p><p>Before you apologize, Edge rose to his full height with a frown. He slipped his glove on. “Human, has my brother upset you?”</p><p>You fail to learn the family tree, seeing as the cabin is filled with Skeleton monsters. “Who, Stretch?”</p><p>He gasped, “No- Red!”  He held a more alarmed expression. “Do- Do you know who Red is?”</p><p>You quickly pulled away. “Y-Yes! The little guy.”</p><p>He froze, processing your words. “We have <em>three</em> 'little guys,' human.”</p><p>You sweatdropped.</p><p>That's right. One of the tall Skeletons mentioned "Sans" and "Blue."</p><p>He coughed into his hand. “Anyway, Blue told me.”</p><p>You don't know who is who, but you nodded along. “Uh huh.”</p><p>He stared at you.</p><p>“He told me about the recent argument. That brother had… broken a possession of yours.” He points to the store. “As a man of my word, I would like to compensate for my brother’s mistake. Will you accept it?”</p><p>You glance at the store front.</p><p>“River’s Ol’ Thrift Shop.” It held a logo of a cloaked person running a boat along a stream. By the windows, there were lamps with stained glass shades and old weapon artifacts.</p><p>Your eyes lay on the shiny weapons. A large battle-axe glinted from the sunlight.</p><p>You remind yourself that you’re in another world. The thrift store is an easy way to educate what items exists.</p><p>If there are monsters, then there are magic stuff. Magic never existed in your home world.</p><p>Your curiosity has peaked. “Sure.”</p><p>…</p><p>Despite the doors dully opened, a bell rang by your first step. You and Edge glanced around the thrift store.</p><p>For now, it was vacant. Only one cashier relaxed by the back of the store. They wore a cloak similar to yours in a navy blue color with no other embroidery. They set their feet, a pair of boots, onto the counter. Their arms were folded to their gut. They didn’t stir when the bell rang.</p><p>Is the cashier asleep?</p><p>Immediately, Edge clicked his tongue in annoyance. “Go look around,” he whispered.</p><p>You nodded and turns to the battle-axe by the window.</p><p>As it was propped to the front, the handle was as tall as your legs. The axe was bigger than your head.</p><p>The silver of the handle was polished and sparking. However, the edges of the axe was splinted and worn out.</p><p>Your finger traced at the edge of the axe. “You went through a lot,” you whispered.</p><p>For some reason, you felt sympathy to the battle-axe. You glanced back to the cashier. Edge was leaning over the counter, pointing at a piece of paper. The cloaked person, now raising their head, nodded along.</p><p>Their face was completely concealed by the shade under their hood.</p><p>A few shiny items caught your eye. You paced towards the first set of shelves.</p><p>You sweatdropped.</p><p>The first shelves were full of toys with a robot theme. Similar to the robot logo from the bathroom, some toys held an image of “Mettaton.” Each toy held a bright layer of glitter. Some were in wand shapes; others look like an old-fashioned bomb ball.</p><p>One decent looking toy held a music box. You reached for it but paused. On the shelf, a sticky note read, “Do not touch. Will detonate.”</p><p>You slowly backed away. You turn to the other shelves.</p><p>Sets of teacups and teapots took up the whole aisle. Most held a pattern of periwinkle, forget-me-knots, and lavender-shaded roses.</p><p>Your hands reached for the blue and white teacup. It held a carousel theme. The blue and white unicorn held a calm yet bright expression. The petals of forget-me-knots were well-painted.</p><p>You noticed a chip on the edge. Similar to the battle-axe, your thumb hover the chipped edge.</p><p>Immediately, a hand hovered yours.</p><p>“Careful. It’s sharp.”</p><p>Your head turned to the side. A tall figure leaned over you. His cloak held a ghost touch on your back. Your eyes met another soft pair of white eye lights.</p><p>He looked different than the Skeletons you met. His face was composed of <em>ghastly</em> and more humane features.</p><p>Like the chip on the teacup, you can see two cracks on his face, stemming from his eye sockets.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So... a new character? And from which AU? ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Order in the Court</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another monster seems to be familiar with the owner of the body. Edge takes you to the food court before making a personal request.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The stranger’s hand was… hypocritical. His skin felt chilly, but a certain heat radiated through his touch.</p><p>You replied to the monster’s warning. “Ah, thanks.”</p><p>The helper was the cloaked cashier that was snoozing earlier. He set the teacup to a higher shelf, out of your reach.</p><p>You sweatdropped, “Is that not for sell?”</p><p>He smiled, “It’s not fit for your tastes.”</p><p>Wait, does he know you?</p><p>You noticed he was still standing close to you. He reached for another teacup.</p><p>This reminded you of the cliché library moments with a tall male lead.</p><p>He gently lower it to your view. His brown gloves gently set the teacup against the saucer. He tilts one specific side to show the artwork. “What do you think of this?”</p><p>The painting was similar to the illustrations from your cabin window.</p><p>A lavender farm in watercolor. The full moon was lightly painting by the cup handle.</p><p>He placed it to your hands. “Here. As a gift for your studies.”</p><p>You deadpanned. “Eh?”</p><p>Just as he gave a confused look, he was flung from your view with a loud yelp. His body blurred from your vision before another figure replaced his spot.</p><p>You took a step back.</p><p>Edge held a smile. He noticed the teacup set in your hands. “A gift, he says?” He took the items and stuffed it into his tote bag. He then clasped his hands together.</p><p>Although he looked cheery, a slight venomous tone lingered. “I made an item request. <em>He</em> shall find a replacement for your canister in a month or so.”</p><p>With a sense of familiarity, he took you by the shoulders and whisked you around.</p><p>You felt a slight discomfort. Whatever your relationship was with Edge, it seems there are no problems with touch.</p><p>He was steering you out of the thrift store in a rushing manner. You glanced back to the helper.</p><p>The cloaked monster was leaning against the counter, wobbly. His fallen hood revealed his pale, ghoul head.</p><p>His white eye lights were in swirls of dizziness. He held a crooked, lopsided smile.</p><p>You turn to Edge. “You don’t like him?”</p><p>He froze for a moment. He sweat, “N-No.” He glanced back to the ghoul store keeper before you both leave the store. “He reminds me of someone <em>unpleasant</em>.”</p><p>…</p><p>As the two of you went to the food court, two pairs of binoculars shifted in a bush. The lens watched as Edge took out lunch boxes from his tote bag.</p><p>The bush immediately bounced to the table.</p><p>On your end, you were surprised at the cooking.</p><p>It followed your dietary preferences. The scent made your mouth water. You took a bite, even more surprised by the cooking.</p><p>Could you and the previous host have the same allergies and diet?</p><p>Edge was smiling at your reactions. Although he would like to boast about this cooking, he had other plans. He glanced at the coffee cup in his hand. The cardboard sleeve held a logo of “Doggo’s Coffee Beans.” He took a sip, readying himself.</p><p>“Human.”</p><p>You raise your head.</p><p>“These last three years, four months, two weeks, and five days have been very… eventful-.”</p><p>Your face immediately blushed. You quickly lower your head to your plate. For a moment, you panicked.</p><p>No one warned you about this.</p><p>You carefully took notes of all exits. If he proposes, you will make a run for it.</p><p>Red said that you weren’t in a relationship, and you harbor no feelings to any of the residents. No one had crept to your bedroom, except Edge who checked your fever this morning.</p><p>Curses echoed through your head. You’re not sure how to keep this act any longer.</p><p>Edge, not noticing your nervous composure, held his eye lights to his coffee cup. He continues to speak.</p><p>“-and I know we have our ups and downs, but I don’t want my brother to mess anything up.” He took a sip before glancing at your direction.</p><p>You quickly took a bite, mentally shoving the blush from your face. You nodded in response, chewing.</p><p>He smiled. “I would like to name my new kitten after you, but you never told us, <em>me,</em> your name.”</p><p>For a moment, you held a sigh of relief. There was no proposal.</p><p>However, Edge’s words finally registered. You furrowed your eyebrows.</p><p>After these years, they never knew?</p><p>If no one knows your name, then you can make one up yourself.</p><p>No one knows, so you won’t get caught.</p><p>Right?</p><p>Edge tapped on his plate. He frowned. “And I feel like using the word ‘human’ would <em>degrade</em> you even more, especially since I swore my oath to you.”</p><p>Shit.</p><p>Shit shit shit.</p><p>An oath?!</p><p>A green bush caught your eye. It flinched after Edge’s last statement.</p><p>You cleared your throat and shifted your eyes around. You avoid Edge’s gaze.</p><p>“Right, so you want my name.”</p><p>Edge hummed in response, “Yes.”</p><p>“The name that I have.”</p><p>He nodded again. “Mm hm.”</p><p>“My name.”</p><p>His jaw clenched. His shoulders sagged. “Human, I-.”</p><p>Your plates and drinks were shoved away from another presence. Your view was blocked by an orange hoodie with a skull poking out.</p><p>Edge irked.</p><p>The <em>useless clone</em> has slid onto their table.</p><p>What mocked him more were round glasses with thick eyebrows, mustache, and a large pink nose. The smug skeleton propped his elbow on the table like a model.</p><p>Stretch smiled, “Sup.”</p><p>Edge leaned back to his seat. He gave an expression of a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“You have such <em>impeccable</em> timing.”</p><p>Stretch kept his smile, but you noticed sweat beads forming.</p><p>The tall Skeleton’s red eye lights fizzed with a red glow. You could hear his voice hit a new deeper tone. He paused between every word, “Why are you here?”</p><p>You see Stretch’s shoulders stiffened.  “N-No need to be on <em>edge</em>-.”</p><p>Edge’s claw crushed his paper coffee cup. He leaned close to Stretch, seething. “Leave.”</p><p>The bush beside the table began to bounce away. Without turning his head, Edge’s arm latched onto whatever is inside and cast it out.</p><p>Red dangled from his brother’s hold. The claw held onto his hoodie. "H-Hey, baby bro-."</p><p>Edge tilted his head to him. His eye sockets squinted, and the corners of his jaw angled to a sick smile. His tone changed from the growl of a lion to a cheery mother. “Brother, you must have finished the chores today!” His head slowly shifted to Stretch, who began to shake.</p><p>You hear a xylophone playing.</p><p>Interesting, the physics in this world is… comedic.</p><p>You noted to yourself, “Shaking bones = cute xylophone sounds.”</p><p>Edge stood from his seat. Red still dangled from the sudden movements. Edge smiles to Stretch, “I bet if we return to the cabin right now, everything would be spotless!”</p><p>Red fell onto his butt.</p><p>Stretch held a strained smile as a shadow loomed over him. ‘H-Hey Edge-.”</p><p>The tall Skeleton pulled Stretch’s hood and hung it over his skull. You watched as he took hold of the drawstrings and closed the hood around Stretch’s face. With excellent tying skills, the drawstrings were in a bow-like knot. He walked around the table and reached for your hand. “Let’s go home.”</p><p>You glanced to the pair of Skeletons behind you. “Are we going to leave them here?”</p><p>He chuckled, “No need to worry. They have that lazy teleportation ability.”</p><p> </p><p>Just as you took his arm, another pair of eye lights watched the commotion.</p><p>By the front of the “River Ol’ Thrift Shop,”, the cloaked ghoul held a landline telephone. He fiddled with the telephone cord. On the other end of the call, a deep, enthusiastic voice spoke. “Are you sure?”</p><p>The ghoul nodded. “Yes, your brother and the other Sans is causing a ruckus with the other fellow. This time, he brought the person to the plaza.” He sighed, seeing Stretch struggle with his tied hoodie. The storekeeper then pouted.</p><p>He whines to the call, “Please keep your brother in check. I would do it, but he never listens to me.”</p><p>On the other end of the call, another Skeleton monster held a grin. His bright eye lights dimmed a bit. He glanced to a wooden table. Steam emitted form the open-lidded teapot. A gentle hand lifts a teacup, waiting for the skeleton to finish with his call.</p><p>The skeleton whispered to the telephone, “I won’t be back until next week.” He paused. “Brother… can be moody at times. Can I rely on you for updates, <strong>dad</strong>?”</p><p><strong>Underswap Gaster</strong> leaned onto the doorway of the store front. One of his fingers toyed with the cord. He watched as Edge and you left for the parking lot. The battle-axe continues to gleam by the window. “Sure, Blue.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Stretch and Red are such party crashers.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Cherry Popsicle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Edge still has more errands to do. You were offered an ice pop.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: small implication of blood.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edge was muttering to himself, still sulking. He glanced to your side. </p><p>You were glued to the window.</p><p>Another trolley was passing by. Its burgundy frame was glossed and polished. The windows held the passengers and the driver by the front.</p><p>The driver glanced to your direction. You almost shrunk from view.</p><p>The lady wore a similar theme to the trolley. Her white collar hugged her neck. Her sleeves held burgundy stripes. The suspenders, sharing the same color, crossed her chest and hung around her shoulders. She flashed a smile before reading a handle handing by her hand.</p><p>An instrument horn honked with a cute toot.</p><p>A blush crossed your features before you glance to the passengers. A small group of children cheered at the toot horn. On each bench, there was a teacher or a chaperone.</p><p>You turn from the trolley, a bit embarrassed from the driver. In your lap, you held Edge’s tote bag. The new teacup was heard clunking inside.</p><p>You glanced at Edge. You felt a stare earlier, but now he was focused on the road. “Should we leave them there?”</p><p>You referred to Stretch and Red.</p><p>His nose hole snorted. “They can handle themselves.”</p><p>You lean your head to the window. The teacup clunked again.</p><p>More questions followed. You wanted to ask Edge, but the promise with Stretch held your tongue.</p><p>One of the questions surrounded the ghoul from the thrift store. As Edge pulled you away from the other Skeletons, he was more hostile to that storekeeper.</p><p>You stare at the window again. The car had sped ahead from the trolley. It was out of your sight.</p><p>You review the current situation.</p><p>On the plaza, there was different people and monsters. There were no Skeleton monsters.</p><p>The only Skeletons you've met were from your cabin. Papyrus, Stretch, and Edge are tall and lanky while Red is short and round.</p><p>Based on the pictures that Stretch shared with you, the other short Skeletons have similar physical traits.</p><p>So, when you met the ghoul helper at the thrift store…</p><p>Did Edge meet with another ghoul that looks similar to the helper?</p><p>You glance at the reflection on the window.</p><p>“Edge?”</p><p>He hummed in response.</p><p>“Have you met another me?”</p><p>You felt his stare.</p><p>Just as you face him, he turned to the road again.</p><p>He held an expression of furrowed eyebrows.</p><p>“No. There’s no one else like you.” The car stopped at a red light. “Why do you ask?”</p><p>You looked for another trolley. “Just wondering.”</p><p>By the brief pause of the conversation, you hear different horns honking. Just as the green light glow, you noticed the road changing. <br/><br/></p><p>If you were going back to the cabin, the car should have been returning to the forest. <br/><br/></p><p>You glance to the car stereo. Edge wasn’t playing any music.<br/><br/></p><p>While you see dials, you urge to play with the buttons. “What radio stations exist in this world?” you thought.</p><p>The car drove into new parking lot.</p><p>It wasn’t your cabin.</p><p>Tents of different colors with fresh foods lay in wooden bunkers. Similar to the plaza, the tents were spaced out with a slightly busy crowd. There was room enough to walk through.</p><p>You whispered to yourself, “Where are we-?”</p><p> Edge unbuckled his seat belt. “Remember the farm Sans’ running?”</p><p>To prevent any suspicion, you nodded in response.</p><p>Now you know.</p><p>“Well, since he’s away, he entrusted the only capable Skeleton to check on his co-owner.” He gestured to himself. “Me.” He leaned to the dashboard, squinting for a certain tent.</p><p>“Co-owner?” You followed his gaze and noticed a familiar white skull.</p><p>The Skeleton held the same physique as Red. However, his head held a large gaping hole with sharp edges. The tent above held a burgundy design with beige stripes. A small hole was torn. A ray of sunlight seeped through and illuminated his face.</p><p>Maybe it was from the sunlight, but his red eye lights looked brighter and larger than Red’s. More vicious.</p><p>Wooden crates of fruits were stationed by his side. He slumped against the wooden counter. He wore a plain beige blouse that curved along his collarbones and shoulder joints. It held marks of dirt and dust. A pair of overalls hung loosely to his shoulders. One of the straps was disconnected.</p><p>The driver door opened. You almost jumped by the sudden sound.</p><p>Edge glanced to your direction. “I know you don’t like crowds, so you can stay in the car.” He paused again. “If you see any monsters like me, don’t open the door.”</p><p>You sweatdropped.</p><p>Maybe this world wasn’t as safe as you think.</p><p>You slouched in your seat.</p><p>Maybe it was the body’s stamina, but you don’t feel tired yet.</p><p>Back in your world, one stroll around the block deserves an all-day nap.</p><p>You narrowed your eyes.</p><p>Reflecting from your memory, you noticed small signs of your health growing weaker.</p><p>Before you woke up in the new world,</p><p>Were you dying-?</p><p>A small knock broke you from your thoughts.</p><p>A small fist of blue fur retreated from the glass. A cheery face greeted you.</p><p>A monster with blue fur with a small fluff between his rabbit ears.</p><p>Similar to the trolley lady’s uniform, he wore a white shirt with red stripes. He wore bleach-white pants with red suspenders.</p><p>You rolled down the window. A bright red and yellow wrapper was shoved into your view.</p><p>“Nice Cream? It looks like you needed to cool down.” He leaned to the car roof. “It’s on the house.”</p><p>You blinked, accepting the wrapper. You reached for your forehead.</p><p>Your fever was almost gone. You raise an eyebrow to the stranger.</p><p>His eyes shifted to the side. “So, you’re friends with him?”</p><p>You followed his stare and noticed Edge chatting with the bright red-eyed Skeleton. You shrugged. “I think so. Do you know him?”</p><p>He chuckled. His voice was raspy and a bit pitch-y.</p><p>Similar to Edge.</p><p>“The entire Snowdin knew him. Well, at least my Snowdin.”</p><p>He noticed your confused look. He flashed a smile. “It’s nothing. After all, it’s been years since I saw the tall guy.” He leaned close and pointed to a few tents. “Sometimes, my former king sets up a small tea shop. You should stop by.”</p><p>The Farmer’s Market was still lively. A fire monster was showcasing rounds of shiny monster candy. Each piece held a vibrant color matching his baby-blue and white outfit. He wore a white and baby-blue stripped apron with swirly glasses matching the colors. He handed a small lizard child with a large lollipop.</p><p>The rabbit monster cleared his throat.</p><p>“Well, a little birdie told me something interesting.”</p><p>You notice his expression has shifted. Although his composure held a harmless impression, his eyes held a strange glow. “Something that made the Royal Guard abandon his post-.”</p><p>“Ahem.”</p><p>The rabbit froze. A shade loomed over his form.</p><p>Edge stood by with three tote bags full of food. He glanced to your direction.</p><p>You froze.</p><p>“Human. Roll up your window.”</p><p>An awkward moment followed. The slow pace of the glass winding up made you hung your head. Until the window was completely closed, you began to disassociate. The voices outside began to blur with the sounds of other cars driving by.</p><p>Edge’s eye lights were as sharp as Red’s. It held the same expression when he yelled at Stretch earlier.</p><p>The red and yellow wrapper lay on your lap. It held a messy handwriting of “Nice Cream Popsicle! Cherry flavor!” You fumbled with it before opening.</p><p>A bright red ice pop gleamed with the passing sunlight. Because of your neglect, it was slightly melted.  </p><p>You reached for your forehead.  </p><p>You don’t feel sick anymore. One ice pop wouldn’t hurt.</p><p>The frozen treat lifts to your mouth. You blep’ed your tongue for a lick.</p><p>A gloved claw snatched the precious snack away.</p><p>You turn with a gape.</p><p>The driver door was opened. You see Edge retreating to the nearby trash can and threw it with such intensity. When he turns back to the car, you quickly adjusted yourself.</p><p>Your hands clutch at the tote bag on your lap. You faced the passenger window.</p><p>That Nice Cream Guy was gone.</p><p>You can tell Edge is mad. You could yell at him for your ice pop, but he’s your driver.</p><p>Could he leave you there?</p><p>Like that one accident with your guardians at a McDonald’s?</p><p>Edge seated himself and closed the door with ease. He glanced to your direction.</p><p>He spoke, “He might look nice, but he’s from my world.”</p><p>You turn to him.</p><p>What does that mean?</p><p>He pulls his eye lights from your curious face. “Just don’t trust anyone from this place.”</p><p>You frowned at the hypocrisy. “How come? You bought bags of fresh produce here.”</p><p>Edge glanced to the Skeleton with the cracked skull.</p><p>Horrortale Sans was now packing a small basket of strawberries for the same lizard child. She cheered at the ribbon tied around the basket. Horrortale Sans held a gentle grin with his eye sockets squinting.</p><p>“Even though people can change, there are still dangerous monsters out there.” He clutched at the steering wheel. “So, just trust me.”</p><p>You sweatdropped.</p><p>So far, Stretch, Red, and Edge are very controlling. The dynamic between them and your host body is still complicated.</p><p>A wet sensation was felt on your hand. You glance down and noticed a small drop from the popsicle on your knuckle. Edge pulled the car in reverse.  You quickly lift your hand and lick the drop from your hand.</p><p>Your taste buds caught a bitter flavor with a failed attempt of sugarcoated cherry musk. You immediately gagged.</p><p>By the time Edge noticed, you quickly composed yourself and faced to the window again.</p><p>Edge was right. That popsicle was a poor choice.</p><p> </p><p>Just as the car pulled from the parking lot, a pair of blue rabbit ears twitched.</p><p>‘Nice’ Cream Guy held a cellphone. One of the earbuds reached to his rabbit ear.</p><p>“Yep. Saw him with a human,” he mumbled. The rabbit monster now held a pout. “He’s pretty protective. He even threw away my pop.” His red pupils glinted through his black contacts. A deep voice mumbled back a response. The rabbit monster slouched as he listened.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For those who don't get it, 'Nice' Cream Guy is actually the 'Ice Cream' Guy from the Underfell timeline. He dyed his fur blue and wore black contacts to hide his yellow iris. </p><p>Underswap Grillby is the vender of monster candy.</p><p>Seems like Edge has secrets like your host body.</p><p>Also, classic Sans is also a farmer here :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Sierpinski's Triangle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You stress at your findings in the new world. Red educates you briefly about the timelines.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Edge and you unpacked the food in the kitchen, Papyrus had urged you to go to bed.</p><p>“Unless you’re a super hero, I doubt that fever is gone.” Papyrus urged you to the kitchen doorway. “I’ll call when dinner is ready!”</p><p>The moment he let you go, your balance shifted. You wobbled with your steps. Edge frowned.</p><p>Instead of touching your forehead, he asks, “Is your fever getting worse?”</p><p>You shook your head. “No, I’m just tired.”</p><p>You noticed his hand under yours.</p><p>You caught yourself glaring at the sight.</p><p>“Edge. Who has the keys to my room?”</p><p>He froze. A nervous look came and went before he composed himself. “Well, me-.”</p><p>“Give it.”</p><p>“H-Human-.”</p><p>“I’m not sick anymore, and I don’t want no one interrupting my sleep.”</p><p>He remembered this morning’s incident. When he was yelling at Stretch and Red, you had woken up.</p><p>Are you mad?</p><p>A ring with skeleton keys slid onto your palm. Edge gulped, “Human, I-.”</p><p>You quickly pulled away. “Thanks.”</p><p>His soul sank when you retreated to your room. He glanced at your direction before he supervise Papyrus’ cooking.</p><p>On the other side of your bedroom door, you were gripping the ring of keys to your chest.</p><p>Too many things happened in the last 24 hours.</p><p>For now, to keep the impression of the host, you have to keep your distance.</p><p>Since Stretch said you were always in your room, no one will suspect a thing.</p><p>Right?</p><p>The wooden floor creaked when you began to walk. You fall onto the bed, snuggling your face into the blanket.</p><p>Despite going to two places, your brain is wide awake.</p><p>Your eyes did not feel droopy at all.</p><p>You flipped onto your back and groped at your biceps.</p><p>“I wonder if I have my own gym.”</p><p>Oh wait, you live in an old wooden cabin.</p><p>You sweatdropped. “Nah, I don’t think so.”</p><p>You hugged a pillow and stared at the ceiling.</p><p>On the ceiling, you noticed strange pattern of the wooden planks. You scrambled to your feet and stood on the mattress. The wallpapers mask the walls, but the ceiling was bare from any decoration.</p><p>Your vision focused as you squinted.</p><p>There are carvings above.</p><p>An idea popped into your head.</p><p>You glanced at the door.</p><p>Your senses noticed no aura nor energy outside.</p><p>Your head shifted to the window.</p><p>No one was peeking through.</p><p>Your feet adjusted its footing before you raise your head.</p><p>You jumped.</p><p>The bed made a load creak. You flinched and whipped your head to the door.</p><p>There was silence.</p><p>You jumped again.</p><p>The carvings were more detailed. Geometric shapes were formed like a type of language on a line. It rounded into a circle, embodying more symbols in the middle.</p><p>It looked like a scratch paper for a math problem.</p><p>Someone knocked on the door. Your foot slipped and you fell on the bed, thankfully.</p><p>You yelled out, “Who is it?”</p><p>Edge’s voice muffled through, “It’s me. Are you alright in there?”</p><p>You rolled over and brought a pillow to your face.</p><p>That tall Skeleton was getting on your nerves. Why?</p><p>He and your host were close, right?</p><p>The oath he mentioned from the plaza made you nervous.</p><p>“Human?”</p><p>You sat up on the bed and walked to the door. Just as you opened it, you glimpsed behind Edge.</p><p>Stretch and Red had just climbed the stairs. They were already staring at your direction.</p><p>You sprint past Edge and drag the two by the sleeve. You pulled them into your room.</p><p>“We’re busy, gotta go!”</p><p>Edge gaped before the door was slammed to his face.</p><p>…</p><p>Your body’s strength caught you off-guard again.</p><p>The Skeletons’ bodies were light.</p><p>Or maybe it was their bodies made of mostly bones.</p><p>When you dropped Stretch and Red, they fell to the ground roughly. You immediately felt bad. You closed the door before Edge could utter another word.</p><p>Red immediately scrambled to his feet while Stretch stayed on the ground.</p><p>“Human!! What in the king’s-!”</p><p>You jabbed a finger to his face. “You don’t get to say that!” You jabbed a finger to his chest, leaning down. “You didn’t tell me about EDGE! I almost blew my cover!”</p><p>You pointed to Stretch, “And what about you? Is there another rule I made? Fraternizing with the tenants?! Or am I a necromancer?” You rubbed your temples. “I know two more monsters will be back, but I’m not sure how long I can take. It’s not even a whole day!”</p><p>Stretch rubbed the back of his neck. He sighed before sitting against the bed frame.</p><p>He looks too relaxed.</p><p>Your anger began to rise. A chuckle rumbled from his rib cage.</p><p>You were seething.</p><p>He finally spoke, “I never seen this reaction of yours. Red, don’t they act like a kid now?”</p><p>Red raise an eyebrow. He shifts his eye lights between him and you. “Yeah, but it feels weird.” Red glanced at the bookshelves. “You still can’t remember, right?”</p><p>You nodded in confirmation.</p><p>“Do you have at least any memories,” he paused, “before us?”</p><p>You pulled your head to the side.</p><p>Again, this is a different world. So far, when the Skeletons met you, you were already in the cabin alone.</p><p>If you mention your cousins, they wouldn’t know about your home world.</p><p>It wouldn’t be hard to share.</p><p>Still, your chest was heavy with dread.</p><p>The situation back home is complicated. You were hoping to return home so assist with your dear relatives.</p><p>“I,” you paused, “I wasn’t alone.” You felt another stare coming onto you. “I had to move away, so it’s just me now.”</p><p>You finally faced forward. Red looked annoyed. “That’s it?”</p><p>You shrugged. “I don’t know you guys either. Where did you guys come from?”</p><p>Red and Stretch glanced at each other.</p><p>To your pet peeve, Red sat on your bed.</p><p>“Well, we’re not brothers. If that’s what you’re asking.” Stretch nodded along. “Edge and I are brothers. Stretch has his brother Blue. And Paps has the other Sans.”</p><p>You blinked. “Then why do you look so similar?”</p><p>Red’s voice began to rise. “You can’t just say that all Skeletons look alike!”</p><p>Stretch slowly climb to his feet. You were reminded of his height.</p><p>“Human, do you remember when the timelines merged?”</p><p>You shook your head.</p><p>He whistled in shock while Red gasped. The short Skeleton fumed even more. “How could you NOT KNOW?!” He motioned to the window. “Were you living under a rock?” He scrambled for a piece of paper. When he couldn’t find any loose notepad, he shoved past you to the door. Stretch and you stood in silence. Both of you could hear the loud stomping from Red.</p><p>What took you off guard was a whiteboard on wheels flying through the hallway. You quickly took a step to the side while Stretch caught it with ease.</p><p>“Careful, Red. You would've hurt the human,” he smirked, “again.”</p><p>Red threw markers at him. “Stop bringing it up!” He glanced to the door before closing it. “I can’t have Edge know.”</p><p>In his claw, he held a whiteboard eraser marker. “Human. Take a seat.”</p><p>You did so.</p><p>Stretch snorted before pulling something from his sweater pockets. “Hold on, you need this.”</p><p>A pair of glasses with bushy mustache and eyebrows, with a fake pink nose, planted onto the short one’s face. Red flung it to the floor and stomped on it. “Stop! This is serious!”</p><p>Stretch plumped a seat next to you.</p><p>Now you feel more annoyed. Two people had touched your bed.</p><p>Stretch hummed to you, “This is my first time seeing Red in ‘lab’ mode.”</p><p>“Lab mode?”</p><p>“So far, Sans and Red worked in a physics lab before. I kinda interned for Lab Person.”</p><p>You gave a nod of understanding before Red tapped on the floor.</p><p>The whiteboard already held a strange triangle drawing. There was one equilateral triangle. It held three internal triangles, then it repeats. Like an infinity triangle. There were three main nodes.</p><p>“Wait, are we doing math-?”</p><p>The short Skeleton pointed to the top of the triangle. “This is the classic timeline.” He pointed to the bottom left corner, “That’s Underfell.” He then slid the marker to the bottom right corner, “And that’s Underswap.”</p><p>Stretch leaned to you. “That’s me.”</p><p>Red snorted before tapped on the white board. “Beside our timelines, there were a few more. Each timeline had its own monsters and other beings, so we all have our own stories. While Edge and Stretch look alike, they had their own environments.” He scratched his cheek. “You haven’t met the other Sans and Blue, so you’ll have to wait.”</p><p>He grabbed a green marker and drew edges of the triangles. “Each are connected through the same characters or the same setting. They either have monsters and humans, and/or war and the underground.” He grabbed one bright blue marker and threw a large circle over the triangle.</p><p>He tapped on the whiteboard again.</p><p>“Something made our timelines merge. It happened five years ago.”</p><p>A sense of unease settled within you. You held a look of concern.</p><p>Did your timeline merge with theirs?</p><p>Is that why you have a different body?</p><p>That means your cousins could still be here.</p><p>A new sense of alarm caused you to rise to your feet.</p><p>“If the timelines merge, do the people merge to counterparts?”</p><p>Red raise an eyebrow. He shook his head. “No. So far, just the timelines, but not the people themselves.” His eye lights went out. “It’ll be super weird if Edge and Stretch merged.” His body shivered at the thought.</p><p>Stretch teased, “Aw, then I would’ve been your cool little bro-.”</p><p>Red’s eye lights returned. He shouted, “Edge is already cool enough!”</p><p>You slump onto your bed.</p><p>Red’s answer almost meant that your cousins are still in that terrible world.</p><p>“Red?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>You stared at the ceiling. “Edge told me about some oath.” Red flinched. “You heard it too, haven’t you?”</p><p>Stretch turn to Red. “Yeah, when we were spying at the plaza. What was that all about?”</p><p>Red began to sweat. As you turn your gaze to his, you notice his nose hole fuming smoke.</p><p>“Before the timelines had merged, Edge was a Royal Guard.” He shoved his hands into his pockets. “Back then, a Royal Guard’s oath can only be granted once. It's usually set to the king, but Edge didn't do it. He would wait until he swears it,” he paused, “to a very special person.”</p><p>His teeth formed a mad smile.</p><p>“Human, you better get your memories back before I torture you for answers.” He sneered to you. “I wanna have a chat with the <em>old</em> you. Even <em>I</em> didn't know what’s happening between you two.”</p><p>Stretch immediately pulled Red back. He wiggled in his hold. “Sorry, Red. We can’t have you acting like a big bro again.” He playfully noogied Red’s skull. “You remember what happened last time, don’t you?”</p><p>Red froze.</p><p>You asked, “What happened last time?”</p><p>Stretch turned Red around and headed to the door. He hummed back, “It’s nothing. You should keep napping, human.”</p><p>“Goodnight!” The door closed gently.</p><p>You turn to the window. The white clouds floated by with the sun still shining. “It’s afternoon though.”</p><p>You were alone in your room. You gently pushed the whiteboard aside and peeked through the keyhole of your door.</p><p>Stretch dropped Red on the floor. Red was bickering while the taller Skeleton disappeared in his room. Red followed him right behind, yelling.</p><p>Your hand placed onto the door handle.</p><p>More questions arise. This world was more complicated.</p><p>You made sure your door was locked before you stroll back to bed.</p><p>You stared at the ceiling before shifting to the side.</p><p>The whiteboard held a list of timelines.</p><p>So far, there were twelve timelines listed.</p><p>The math that Red wrote made you groan. You shifted your body to the other side, glancing at the window.</p><p>Maybe Red’s lecture was boring, but your eyes were droopy.</p><p>What prevented you from sleeping was the thought of other people touching your bed, and your outside clothes. You forced yourself from the mattress and changed into a clean, loose sleepwear. You pulled the blanket and the bed sheets into your arms. You shoved the ring of keys into your pocket before opening the door to the hallway.</p><p>For a moment, you expected Edge there.</p><p>But he wasn’t. The hallway was completely empty.</p><p>The silence brought you peace.</p><p>You took one step into the hallway.</p><p>Edge’s head poked into view from the staircase.</p><p>You held a frown.</p><p>“Do you need-?”</p><p>You stomped past him, “I’m fine.”</p><p>You marched to the washer and dryer that was built into the wall. You glance to the higher shelves and saw large containers of laundry detergent and a basket of wool dryer balls.</p><p>Immediately, Edge was right behind you. He brought the liquid detergent to you, “Here-.”</p><p>You quickly took it, “Thanks.”</p><p>You loaded the washer and glanced at the settings.</p><p>The letters were a bit different from your home world, but you were able to pick up on the linguistics.</p><p>A gloved hand pushed the buttons for you.</p><p>The machine beeped happily before wiring sounds erupted. You rubbed your temples before shifting your head to the side. “Th-Thanks.”</p><p>Before you could snap any longer, a meow echoed in the hallway. A small set of paws climbed the stairs before sprinted to the two of you.</p><p>Edge lowered his hand to the kitten. It leapt onto him and stumbled on his long arms. It settled on his shoulder. They both look down on you. You sweatdropped.</p><p>Are you being ganged up by a Skeleton and his cat?</p><p>Edge cleared his throat. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“What-?”</p><p>“Asking for your name was an overstep to our boundaries.” His finger nuzzled to the kitten’s neck. It purred. “But I would still like to repay you for your kindness. Would you have the honors of naming her?”</p><p>You leaned onto the inactive dryer. “How do you normally name cats?”</p><p>His eye sockets held a remorseful look. “I had named my previous darling with the more horrific, <em>honorific</em> title of <em>prestige</em>.”</p><p>Your sweatdropped dropped even more. “What was it?”</p><p>“Doomfanger.”</p><p>Your lips held a lopsided smile.</p><p>Of course. Just by his punk nature, what else did you expect?</p><p>The kitten reached out to you by swinging a paw. Then her butt wiggled before jumping to your chest.</p><p>Your hands caught the kitten. You glance at Edge. His eye sockets held anticipation. His shoulders stiffened.</p><p>“Fine. Just give me some space to think.”</p><p>Edge, with his sharp teeth, held a proud smile. “Thank you, my human.”</p><p>Your soul leaped in your chest.</p><p>As much as Edge acted like a mother, or a knight, you felt a sense of kinship between you and him.</p><p>Your soul began to sink in shame.</p><p>You’re a new person. If Edge finds out, how will he mourn over the person before you?</p><p>As if she sensed your thoughts, the kitten nuzzled under your chin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Daaaaang, it's only been a DAY.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Hide And Seek</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You noticed strange oddities in the cabin. You learn more about Papyrus due to his behavior. You encounter new findings with other residents of the cabin.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One night had passed.</p><p>You woke to no shouting.</p><p>A sense of alien took over. You try to figure why.</p><p>You glanced to the crack of your window. The sunrise hasn’t happened yet. The cool colors of the sky recovered from the shadow of the night.</p><p>“Oh, there’s no alarm clock,” you finally thought. Your eyes bounced around the room. “I don’t see any clock.” Giving up, you leaned against the pillow. Your hands pat at the soft, heavy blanket. “And I’m still here.”</p><p>For a moment, you wished this world was a dream. You glanced down at a wagging tail.</p><p>Oh, you remembered your favor to Edge.</p><p>On your chest, the kitten gnawed at the blanket. You saw the claws prick on the threads of the cloth. Immediately, you sat up and pulled the kitten into your arms.</p><p>You frowned at the creature. Your senses were high. Your hearing caught the clunking and chatter downstairs and the birds chirping through the window glass. Your nose picked up a scent of oatmeal with brown sugar and coffee.</p><p>Your eyes focused on the kitten. You can spot the strands of the fur.</p><p>She whined and bite onto your skin. You glanced at the whiteboard by the bed.</p><p>Since Red’s lecture, you kept it in your room. On one side, it held Red’s notes of the timelines and a map of their synced timelines. On the other side, the recreation of the carvings on your ceiling. Unlike the media from your world, there were no star symbols at all.</p><p>There was a messy circle with a few guesses on the symbols. You occasionally jumped on your bed to have a closer look, but-.</p><p>“Human?”</p><p>The smell of brown sugar was stronger.</p><p>The kitten wiggled out of your arms. She ran to the door and squirmed her head under the small crack. She swiped her paws before clawing at the door.</p><p>You hesitated at the white board before reaching for the doorknob.</p><p>Papyrus held a tray of a large steamy bowl. He gasped at the kitten who pounced at his feet.</p><p>Surprising to you, a pair of eyeballs popped from his eye sockets. “Ah! Another one of Edge’s minions!” He rushed into the room to set the tray down. The kitten continued to chase his feet. He raises the tray into the air while his steps changed direction.</p><p>You took another peek at his face while he reached your desk. The eye balls on his face were gone.</p><p>His eye sockets held the expression of furrowed eyebrows. His hands, wearing rubber kitchen gloves, snatched the kitten from the floor. “Why is this <em>fiend</em> in your room?”</p><p>You shrugged. “I’m naming it.” You gestured to the whiteboard. “Look.”</p><p>The little creature chewed on his finger. Papyrus followed you and leaned to the list.</p><p>Since her fur was grey with faint grey spots, you referenced the sky, cows, and Edge’s late pet, ‘Doomfanger.’</p><ol>
<li>Calamity</li>
<li>Cloudy</li>
<li>Dusty</li>
<li>Heartbreaker</li>
<li>Karma</li>
<li>Marshmallow (mashy for short)</li>
<li>Moo moo</li>
<li>Pebble</li>
<li>Sky</li>
<li>Smores</li>
<li>Soulsnatcher</li>
<li>Spiritleecher</li>
<li>Stormy</li>
</ol><p> </p><p>“… Cal…” You heard him mumble while he read.</p><p>You peeked at his reaction.</p><p>Papyrus glanced to you. He sweatdropped, “Some of these, um, seem a little intense.”</p><p>You nodded before you see yourself lifted from the ground.</p><p>You held a blank look as Papyrus sat you on your bed. Your back was propped up by more pillows that you remember.</p><p>You frown at the sudden touch. “What are you-?”</p><p>A metal tray lay on your lap.</p><p>Papyrus held a grin, “You’re still recovering from the cold, yes?” He reached for your head, but you held a hand up. He stopped before pulling his arms back. His fingers twitched. “How’s your wound?”</p><p>You stared at the bowl. A steamy oatmeal with pruned cranberries, apple cubes,</p><p>And tiny Dinosaur eggs?</p><p>You lift a spoon. “I forgot about it. It doesn’t hurt when I use shampoo.” After one bite, you widen your eyes. As a break from your strong taste bugs, the oatmeal held a hint of brown sugar and was balanced by the number of the tangy cranberries. The apple cubes added a fun crunch.</p><p>You paused.</p><p>Your stomach did not churn. Your throat did not clog up or close in.</p><p>Your sense of taste is still strong, which is still pretty new to you.</p><p>Papyrus pulled the chair from the desk. “Ah, and your fever?”</p><p>You glanced to the tall Skeleton.</p><p>His eye sockets, despite no eye lights, shine brighter than Edge and Stretch. A small squint of delight holds a stoic expression of peace.</p><p>A bit of the Skeleton neck was displayed before a short turtleneck covered the area. The white turtleneck shaped his large shoulder joints and rib cage. The sleeves were folded to his elbows. The collar held a blood-orange color. A small embroidery with the same color was planted on the right breast area.</p><p>A messy, stained brown apron covers his bright blue trousers. Spots of flour and sugar left a trail from your door.</p><p>You took another spoonful of oatmeal. “I think it’s gone. I don’t feel dizzy.”</p><p>His eye sockets glinted. Even more when you started eating. “Perfect! I was hoping to ask you for a favor.”</p><p>You sweatdropped.</p><p>Papyrus felt just as caring as Edge. Stretch held a cautious aura while Red just impulsive reckless and hostile. Edge acts like a gentleman at times and he was mindful of boundaries.</p><p>Paps seems oblivious than ignorant. </p><p>You pulled the spoon from your mouth. “What do you need?”</p><p>He shrugged a glove into the pocket of his apron. It made you question more about tang items that will be soaked with oatmeal or pancake batter.</p><p>By another miracle, the items and the glove are clean. A pair of leashes were brought to your view.  </p><p>“Do you mind being part of the watch dogs?”</p><p>…</p><p>For a moment, you thought Papyrus was acting you to be a bodyguard.</p><p>Turns out, you were tasked with a more dangerous job.</p><p>A large fluffy dog and a Temmie sat in front of you. You glance at the leashes in your hands.</p><p>“Wanna walk?”</p><p>Immediately, both their tail wagged. Your knees bent while you leaned and lock the leash onto their collars. Temmie and the white fluffy dog started to pant with excitement. Temmie suddenly did a flip.</p><p>You gasped before reaching for a fanny pack. Papyrus gave you a handful of treats and poop bags.</p><p>You found two small boxes. One was labeled with “dog snacks” and the other-.</p><p>“Treats for ‘TEM’?”</p><p>Temmie did another backflip.</p><p>You gaped with amazement. The corner of your lips twinged into a happy grin. “Do that again!” You threw a small treat to her direction. She caught it with her mouth and smiled wickedly.</p><p>As Papyrus walks out, he noticed you were still on the porch. “Human, why are you still here-?” He gasped as Temmie began to shake. “DID YOU FEED THE SWAPS’ TEMMIE BEFORE YOU WALK?”</p><p>“Why not? She was doing tricks-.”</p><p>“h-hOI! H-HOI!” Her body sprung with small backflips. Then, after one munch of her treat, her face began to tremble with a still smile. Her body turned like a coin shifted to another direction. Her legs formed a cloud of dust as she sprinted.</p><p>“WOOF!” The dog followed her lead.</p><p>The leash began to string along before you realize your mistake. “Ohh, I see-.” You held a tight grip before your body flung forward.</p><p>Eyeballs popped from Papyrus’ face. He cupped his hands around his teeth. “Human!” He yelled, “Human, be careful-!”</p><p>You held a thumbs-up while your body dragged along the path.  </p><p> </p><p>The cabin shrunk from your sight. You shift your body weight to face the ground and sprung your legs forward. Your feet managed to scrape and manage to hold back the two animals for a moment. They felt your pull and glanced back.</p><p>You used their distraction to plant your feet on the ground. You pull the leashes to your chest.</p><p>A root from a tree tripped you. Ahead, there was a decline to a grassy area.</p><p>Your pull made Temmie and the dog stumble.  All of you fell into the decline and piled together in a crash.</p><p>Somehow, your body flung forward the most. The dog fell on your back. “Oof!”</p><p>Temmie rolled into the pile. “Ho-Hoi!”</p><p>The pressure of the fanny pack was hurting your stomach. A slight pain stung.</p><p>By the dog’s surprise, your strength was enough to treat his weight as a pillow. Your arms pushed you from the ground. The dog climbed off your back.</p><p>You shifted your body to a sitting position.</p><p>A small yelp reached your ears.</p><p>The dog walked to you and snorted. He cocked his head to the side. His black eyes stared into yours.</p><p>You chuckle and pet him. “I’m okay.” His tail wagged furiously. His white puffy fur tickled your nose. You almost sneezed.</p><p>Your ears caught a low <em>ZIIRRRIP</em>!</p><p>You glance down and saw a bump under your cloak. You pulled up and revealed Temmie by your waist. She was pulling the zipper of your fanny pack with her mouth. You quickly reached for her and closed the fanny pack.</p><p>She was pulled to your face. She began to jitter.</p><p>You narrowed your eyes. “You two are sneaky.” Your fingers rub on her dog ears. She leaned in to your touch with an unapologetic smile. “No more treats.”</p><p>The dog then settled on the ground. He bowed his head and cover his eyes with one paw. A low whine squeaked from his throat.</p><p>You irked at his attempt in cuteness. Your nose fumed with smoke. “Nice try.”</p><p>You stood up, glancing at yourself.</p><p>Your limbs are intact. Your skin is not scraped or scratched.</p><p> You readjusted your head and pulled the hood of your cloak. Temmie jumped from your grasp and beamed another proud smile. You reached for the leashes and strapped them onto your wrist.</p><p>Your head shifted to the side.</p><p>“Where are we?”</p><p>The area held high grass and wildflowers. Your upper body was able to poke out from the soft, green area.</p><p>Just as the sun began to rise, color was spotted around the soft grass. No area was trimmed. You noticed a familiar set of herbs. You crouch for a closer look. "Oh, my aunt cooks with this." You tapped your cheek. "Does this world have the same ingredients?"</p><p>You heard a small squeak.</p><p>You turn to the pets. “What was that?”</p><p>They cocked their head to the side. You bent your knees and leaned. “Seems like you’re smarter than you look.” Another meow squeaked. “Did you hear that?”</p><p>They nodded.</p><p>This time, the meow sounds like a longer cry.</p><p>You began to worry. “Maybe I can test this body out.” You closed your eyes, honing to your senses.</p><p>Both Temmie and the dog shifted with their ears sprung up. A shuttle of paws played with the grass. A small body of fur bounced around the grass.</p><p>You gasped. Your head bounced to all directions, “Is that Edge’s cat?!”</p><p>You sweatdropped. “How did she follow us?” You slightly remember a pressure on your head earlier. “Did she claw on my hood?”</p><p>You opened your eyes, seeing a handful of chamomile herbs almost at your feet. You began to trudge around it. “I can’t find her like this.” You pat on your fanny pack. “Find her and I’ll give you a treat.”</p><p>Both pets immediately jumped to their paws. As soon as you shake the containers, Temmie drooled.</p><p>Another meow cried out. You whip your head to that direction and pointed. You held tight to their leashes. “You heard that? Let’s go!”</p><p>Your body sprung forward. You sweatdropped as grass brushed and tickled past your face. “These creatures are weirder than my uncle’s chihuahua.” Your back slid against the grass. Compared to the path through the forest, the ground was soft. “Is that why Paps asked me to walk the dogs- Tem thing?”</p><p>BONK!</p><p>“AH!” You let go of the leashes and reach for your head. A handful of curses seethed under your breath. The dog and Temmie had stopped lugging you, so they flinched at your cry.</p><p>You stumble to your feet, rubbing your head. You pulled your cloak down. Your fingers trail around your head, trying to find the source of pain.</p><p>You felt a bump forming on top of your head. You turn to glare at the thing that hit your head.</p><p>You expected a small tree stump. Instead, you saw a picnic table. It was neglected with the wooden benches and tables nearly in one piece. Metal frame that held the bench together held loose staples of the wooden planks.</p><p>You glance at the surface of the table.</p><p>It hold the same color of your cabin. A few markings caught your eye.</p><p>The carvings were similar to your ceiling. Your fingers trail along.</p><p>However, instead of a neat circle, the carvings looked more like doodles with sloppy handwriting.</p><p>You rub gently to your bump. “I hit my head, but I haven’t received any memories of the owner.” You recoiled, “What if I lose more of their memories?”</p><p>You turn to the pets. They cocked their head to the side.</p><p>With a sigh, you slump to the bench. “I don’t have time for this.” Your mind relives moments with your cousins prior. “I feel like I can’t stay here.”</p><p>Your finger traced the carvings. “Even if I’m stuck here, I should at least know who this person was.” You closed your eyes. “The brain is like a muscle. If I could just look back hard enough…”</p><p>Temmie and the dog stared at you for a bit. As you grew quiet, they inspected the picnic table. It was towered by the herbs and wildflowers. The dog noticed a purple color and sniffed.</p><p>The scent of lavender entered his snout. He snorted and pulled away. He glanced to Temmie, who wagged her tail wildly. She was scouting under the table.</p><p>Perhaps to steal treats.</p><p>A meow broke your trance. Your eyes snap open and you duck your head under the table.</p><p>You saw white fur and grey spots.</p><p>The kitten cried as a pair of hands flew to her. “Ah ha! There you are!”</p><p>As your face reach her view, she meowed happily. She was pulled into your chest. She snuggled at your soft cloak while you mumble to yourself. “If I lost you, I don’t think I can handle Edge’s face.” You stood up from the table and look at the grass.</p><p>There was a trail. It was caused by the pets dragging your body.</p><p>You zip open the fanny pack.</p><p>A pair of tails wagged again. You held a finger. “At least, run NORMALLY! Not traveling past the speed of sound.”</p><p>“WOOF!”</p><p>“FOOB!”</p><p>You gaped at Temmie again. “What did you say?”</p><p>She jumped a small backflip. “FOOB! hOI!”</p><p>She caught the treat you threw. You turn to the dog. “Can you talk too?”</p><p>His ears flatten against his head. He casts his gaze away and snorted.</p><p>You chuckle before you gave him a dog treat. Your other hand kept the kitten to your chest. She whined due to the lack of cat treats.</p><p>You pet and scratch behind the dog’s ears. “That’s okay. I’m ordinary too.” The kitten then bit at your thumb. You sweatdropped, “Let’s keep this incident between us. Edge will probably ground us.”</p><p>Temmie nodded furiously while the dog winked. As the group headed home, you took another look at the wooden table.</p><p>Whoever it used to belong, it held traces of precious moments.</p><p>You don’t know what will happen when the two other Skeletons, Blue and Sans, return. However, if the cabin feels too crowded, at least you found a place to hide for a while.</p><p>Even if the bench is falling apart.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The poll is set! Choose a name for Edge's new kitten! （＾・ω・＾✿</p><p>Link: https://www.strawpoll.me/42880355</p><p>Ending song: "Mania" by Alan Mor</p><p>Although it's an instrumental song, I like to base some chapters on the flow of the music.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Coffee Errand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You began to worry what will happen when your cover is blown. Stretch is trying to figure you out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stretch usually run errands when Edge and Papyrus are busy. In the mornings, one of them would walk the dogs, the other would cook, and the last would run errands. Papyrus had a dentist appointment, so you walk the dogs, Edge cooked breakfast, and Stretch ran a coffee errand.</p><p>When you return with the dog and Temmie, Stretch was on his way to the trolley. As Edge knew you were eager to go on the trolley, he suggested you go with Stretch.</p><p>As the trolley came and went, Stretch could tell you were excited. Your cloak had marks of grass and dirt, but you still held a lot of energy. Kinda like Blue.</p><p>You glance out the windows. “Where are we going?”</p><p>Stretch leaned to his seat. He closed his eyes. “My Muffet’s café.”</p><p>“What’s a Muffet?”</p><p>One of his eye sockets opened. He peeked at you, “Someone from my timeline. You’ll see it when we get there.”</p><p>“Okey.” You spot a window where the silhouette stood by. The trolley driver, the same one with burgundy uniform, reached for the horn again.</p><p>The trolley played its pitchy horn. You leaned to the window with a smile.  </p><p>…</p><p>Purple Spider Ube milkshake.</p><p>Cinnamon, horchata oat latte.</p><p>Spicy hot chocolate.</p><p>Lavender honey matcha latte.</p><p>Cookies and Crème protein shake.</p><p>Classic Spider Cider.</p><p>You were stuck at the menu. The list of drinks continues to surprise you by each category.</p><p>Unlike the chalkboard style back in your hometown, the board held both the style of a calligraphy cursive and the 1970’s diner style.</p><p>“You gotta catch up, buddy.”</p><p>You turn to Stretch and noticed a gap between you. Your legs rushed to him, letting the line of humans and monsters progress.</p><p>Your hands reach for your hood, clutching the edges.</p><p>He glanced down at you. Whatever thoughts he had, he glanced at you smiled. He withstood the urge to pet you. “What drink have you decided?”  </p><p>“I’m still looking.”</p><p>He tapped on his phone. “Well, you need to hurry. I already got the orders from Edge and Red.”</p><p>“What about Papyrus?”</p><p>He shrugged, “He doesn’t do sweets, except oatmeal. Something about cavities.”</p><p>You nodded before glancing the menu.</p><p>A small icon held a strange footnote.</p><p>It held a small icon with the Underswap Grillby. It read, “Alcoholic Flambe’s are distributed in Grillby’s Blue Bakes!”</p><p>You peeked at the icon. It held a chibi version of the monster you saw at the Farmer’s Market the other day. The swirly glasses were hypnotizing.</p><p>“Human?”</p><p>You found yourself by the cashier. A tall pink bird with a frilly work apron beamed at you. Her beak shined under the seeping sunlight of the café windows. You immediately blurt out the name of a drink.</p><p>“Pet sized, small, or medium?”</p><p>You blinked.</p><p>The café from your world were more complicated than this.</p><p>“Small, please.” You cleared your throat. “Thank you.”</p><p>Stretch gave a confused look before reviewing the order with the cashier.</p><p>“So, one miel expresso cup, extra whipped cream, one ice blended Ube milkshake with calcium skeleton protein, one spicy hot cocoa…” She turned to you and said your drink. You reply in confirmation.</p><p>A small bell chimed before you followed Stretch to a table.</p><p>“Is this your first time here?”</p><p>You glanced to Stretch.</p><p>He grew a frustrated expression. One of his hands slid out from his pockets. He peeked between his eye sockets. “Don’t answer that.” He snorted. “Does this place at least feel familiar?”</p><p>You took another look.</p><p>There was no nostalgic feeling or déjà vu. Glancing to the monsters working at the back-end to the décor, you held no flashbacks.</p><p>You said no.</p><p>He glanced to the window. You stared at the menu again, wondering what your drink will taste like. You hand raise to your stomach. “I hope they have my drink correct,” you thought.</p><p>“Is this place making you nervous?”</p><p>Your head turned to Stretch.</p><p>He glanced at your sudden clutch.</p><p>You lowered your hand to your lap. “Kinda. This place,” you carefully chose your words, “is very different than I expected.”</p><p>The scent of the place wasn’t consumed by the smoky coffee aura nor drenched in a nauseous sweetness. Instead, a hint of vanilla and matcha mixed with a cloudy sense of warmth and content.</p><p>It was so odd.</p><p>Maybe your world was too obsessed with coffee.</p><p>You hear tapping on the table.</p><p>Stretch had his gazed to the window. Although he was slouching, you can tell his body was tensed up.</p><p>“Did you remember anything else?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>He tsk’ed. You wonder if he has a tongue.</p><p>“What did Red do this time?”</p><p>You raise an eyebrow. “Why? He didn’t do anything.”</p><p>He finally turns to you. “You came back with another bump on your head.”</p><p>You sweat dropped.</p><p>“Did he throw another rock?”</p><p>You raise your hand to your head. After a gentle rub, you found the bump. “No… Does he do this often?”</p><p>He then leaned forward and set his elbows to the table. He propped his head into his hands and gaze at you. “No, well- I didn’t think so.” He narrowed his eyes, “Ever since you lost your memories, we’re starting to learn more about each other.”</p><p>You gulped.</p><p>He gestured with his hand as he began to ramble. “Like Red when we found out that Edge swore an- <em>the</em> oath to you. When I talked about it with him, apparently there were more secrets behind his brother.” He sagged his shoulders, “He’s holding back. After three years living together, we are still holding back.”</p><p>Your hand lower to the back of your neck. You rubbed it while you find a few words to say. “Are you taking that in offense?”</p><p>He froze. You stare at the table. You spoke from experience with living and couch surfing in your home world. “Trusting with secrets is a good thing. Respecting and being mindful of privacy is better. This applies with families if you’re into that ‘blood runs thicker than water’ deal.” You turn to the window. “My family, we live-.”</p><p>You froze. You are about to say ‘live in secret’…</p><p>But the politics may run different in this world.</p><p>If you are unwelcomed in your own world <strong>and</strong> you’re a completely new person <strong>here</strong>, will Stretch report you?</p><p>Is there a type of dimension police? Can there be a camp for people like you?</p><p>Stretch paused, staring at you. He noticed your shoulders stiffened and your sleeves were trembling.</p><p>“Did they collect a new memory?” he thought. He reached to you, about to touch your shoulder. “They’re shaking.”</p><p>“Order 420!”</p><p>“Pfft!” You hung your head and covered your mouth.</p><p>Your cousins’ humor has caught on to you. The chair in front of you creaked. Stretch had pulled his hand back and stood up. “That’s our order.”</p><p>You coughed. From a monster that looks too relaxed or influenced by a certain drug, the number ‘420’ was too much of a coincidence.</p><p>He heard you struggling for breath and approached you. A genuine look of concern was plastered on his face. “Are you alright?”</p><p>While he thought you were having a panic attack, you were holding a fit of laughter. You waved him away, “F-Fine, I’m fine.” You hurried to the front door. “I’ll wait outside.”</p><p>After you pushed the door, the bells chimed. The fresh air cooled your face and relaxed your lungs. Your willpower managed to push the laughter away. At this time, your chest labored for a steady breathing. You rubbed your eyes, “I think I freaked him out.”</p><p>The bells chimed again. You saw Stretch approaching. He held two tote bags in hand. You hurried over and inspected the drinks. “When’s the next trolley?”</p><p>He glanced at you before the railway. “Every 30 minutes.”</p><p>You glance at him. “Won’t the hot drinks cool down?”</p><p>Stretch shook his head. “My creator gave me these thermo bags. One for hot drinks and one for cold drinks.” He handed you one of the bags. You peeked at one of them, “Will it spill-?”</p><p>He waited for your reaction. You tilt the bag to the side. The drinks inside didn’t budge. “It’s un-tiltable. They thought of everything.”</p><p>You gaped. You swung it to the side for more results. Before you tilt it upside down, Stretch stopped you. His hand took you by the wrist, “Don’t be like Blue now.”</p><p>You blurt out, “Who?”</p><p>Stretch froze. He gave you a glance, “My brother.” Your eyes were unfazed. He knew you have no idea who he is. “Just as Red has Edge, I have Blue as my brother. Does that make sense?”</p><p>You nodded. “Should I have something ready when everyone gets back?”</p><p>He raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Well, I’m the cabin owner, right? Do I have to plan a welcome back party?”</p><p>He flinched. The tone of your voice was too innocent.</p><p>Under your hooded cloak, your face was hidden. He could still feel a blank stare from you.</p><p>You’re not sure about the houseowner policies as much, but you have worked in offices and corporations. One manager, who tries his best to help you and your co-workers, was always eager to fetch donuts and birthday cakes.</p><p>You kept the candle from the birthday cake he bought you, stored somewhere in your old apartment. You thought, “Remind me to treat Bob back with vegan pizza.”</p><p>Stretch snorted. He answered your question, “No, you don’t really do that.” He began to rub the back of his neck. While you both waited at the trolley station, he sneaked glances at you.</p><p>You were thinking deeply. Just as the cabin owner with their memories, you are still unpredictable.</p><p>Stretch sighed. The other residents will be returning soon. Will that trigger your memories? His hands clenched.</p><p>If you do, will you tell Edge what Red has done? He sneaked another glance. You were tapping your foot, staring at the sky.</p><p>Stretch began to reminisce the times before they moved into your cabin. The Skeletons had trouble settling with the fusion of their timelines. It was tough, but they decided to group together for a bit. When they found your cabin, it felt like a vacation house, minus the creaky wooden floorboards and weird plumbing.</p><p>You had minded your business. The Skeletons, with some bothering you from time to time, were minding their business.</p><p>Until Red began to act strange. Stretch narrowed his eyes at that thought.</p><p>
  <em>Toot-toot! </em>
</p><p>The horn of the trolley sang to you. You and Stretch sat in the second car. You glance to the window.</p><p>You held the thermo bag to your lap. “Who orders a milkshake for breakfast?”</p><p>“I did.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>You both stayed quiet.</p><p>On his end, Stretch was eager to know what memories you recovered. On yours, you were nervous to blow your cover as a human from another world.</p><p>As the time passes, your mind stressed over the well-being of your family back home.</p><p>“Human.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>When you glance over to him, his skull faced away from you.</p><p>“When you recover your memories, will you promise me one thing?”</p><p>You blinked. “Maybe?”</p><p>His shoulders sagged, but his head tilted to your direction. “Can you tell us the truth?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>He gave a low chuckle. “I’ll ask you once you remember everything.”</p><p>A but of sunlight reached to your face. Stretch was able to see your expression. You furrowed your eyebrows.</p><p>That made him chuckle more. Your expression reminded him of Blue’s younger days. He resisted an urge to pet you.</p><p>Your hands clench on the handle of the bag.  “Why? Did I promise something before?”</p><p>He retreated his arm, “No. Not to me anyway.”</p><p>“What does that mean?”</p><p>His teeth grit. “Human, I don’t know everything about you, but Red does. And Edge even more.” He rubbed his cheek. “I thought I have figured you out, but now I don’t know anymore.” He sighed, “Just keep our deal, alright? The more we figure out how close you and Edge are, the more we realize we’re in big trouble.”</p><p>You gulped. You turn to the window again.</p><p>Stretch did not initiate the conversation and you kept your questions to yourself. For the remainder of the trip, you both sat in silence. It wasn’t too quiet. The metal creaking and whining came from the trolly running along the rails. Just as the trolley was approaching the next stop to your town, the sounds of mild wind and trees rustling has whispered to your ears.  </p><p>You began to space out, worrying over your family and how you arrived at another world.</p><p>Stretch confirmed that he doesn’t know everything about you. Red may figure out something, but he holds back. You can’t ask Edge because that will cause trouble for both Stretch and Red.</p><p>One monster came to mind.</p><p>Someone who does not live with you but gave you a free teacup.</p><p>Your eyebrows furrowed again. “But Edge doesn’t trust them…” Your lips strain into a thin line.</p><p>Carefully, you decided. Once you figure out how to move on your own, you’re going to visit the thrift store where the ghoul works at.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WOW, April became busy for me. Had to present my research project to three different events (one for each week). T-T </p><p>I also received my Pfizer vaccine and will have my second one in a few weeks. Hope everyone is healing and recovering from this pandemic! </p><p>The quiz for the name of the kitten is coming to a close! You can still take it before I publish the next chapter next week: <br/>https://www.strawpoll.me/42880355</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>